2 Girls, 1 Boy
by YuriChan220
Summary: #3 notices the #1 and #2 fall in love with each other. However, #3 is in love with both of them as well, but tries hide it from them. What if the girls were to actually accept his feelings? Threesome.
1. Boy Loves 2 Girls

**2 Girls, 1 Boy**

 **Pairing: Hacka Doll #1 x #2 x #3**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Hacka Doll: The Animation or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri and this is my first HackaDolls fanfic. These three are my favorite characters, though, it surprised me that #3 is actually a boy. However, he's still very cute~! *heart* Anyways, this is a threesome fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy!**

#3 stares at his two HackaDoll friends, who are intertwining hands and staring at each other lovingly. A slight blush tinges his face pink as a small smile appears on his face at this vision of beauty.

"They're so…pretty," he says to himself.

He peeps a bit closer from the corner of the wall where he's hiding to hear them better.

"#2-chan," #1 says, gently gripping the pink-haired Hacka Doll's hands tighter. "I've actually, um…I mean…I have had feelings for you for a long time. Will you be my girlfriend?"

#3 gasps softly at what he just heard. _Two girls can…love each other?_ He thinks to himself as he makes a fist and puts it on his chest. He can feel his heart beating rapidly, just from looking at his two beautiful Hacka Doll comrades.

Then, he realizes it: #3 has feelings for both #2 and #1. But why? Why not one of them, like #1 does for #2? Sure, he's been at their side in their misadventures for a while, but loving two people? Is it really possible?

"Of course #1-chan," the pink-haired Hacka Doll replies, caressing #1's cheek. "In fact, I have had feelings for you for a long time as well."

"Really?" #1 says with glee.

"Mm-hmm. I love you, #1-chan~"

The two girls lean in and share a passionate, heartwarming kiss. #3 gapes at the sight of the two young maidens kissing one another while wrapping arms around each other's waists and pulling each other's curvy bodies flush against one another. He blushes soon after, keeping his fist on his chest. How will be able to confess to them if they already love each other? This was bad. He doesn't want to make things awkward…This will be more difficult than he thought.

A little while later, at the Hacka Dolls operating base, #3 is just casually playing his video games when his mind suddenly flashes an image of #1 and #2 kissing each other. He raises his hand towards his own lips, wanting some of those kisses for himself. He wonders if he will ever get a chance to be with them that way…

"#3?" #2 says as she walks towards him. "What's wrong? You look a little down."

"It's nothing," the blue-haired Hacka Doll replies softly, turning his head away.

"Hmm?" The pink-haired girl kneels down next to the soft-spoken Hacka Doll. "It doesn't look to me that it's nothing. Can you tell me what's going on?"

#3 hesitates as he looks at the beautiful, busty maiden. He wants to tell #1 and #2 that he loves them, but how would they react? He immediately stands up and begins to walk off.

"Huh? Where are you going?" #2 asks.

"Restroom," #3 replies softly.

"Oh, okay…" Despite believing him, there is still a concerned look on #2's face as she looks at #3 leave her sight and puts a fist on her chest.

He wanders aimlessly around the base, thinking about his love for both of his female Hacka Doll comrades. He feels kind of lonely for being the only male amidst the Hacka Dolls, but that didn't stop him from falling in love with his two friends. He loves them too much to even imagine leaving them behind if things get awkward, much less choose another Hacka Doll partner. So how can he…?

"Oh, #3?" #4 says, appearing out of nowhere. "What are you doing here?

"Just walking around."

"Why is your face red?" #4 peers in closer to his face. "Hmmm…do you have a fever?"

"No."

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Then, what?"

"Can you leave me alone for a minute?" #3 asks as he turns to look the other way. "I'm kind of stressed right now."

"Oh! What about?" The green-haired Hacka Doll puts an arm around the soft-spoken one. "Maybe I can help!"

"Huh?" #3 is a little uncomfortable taking advice from a Hacka Doll like her, given her shenanigans-filled track record. But since he doesn't want #2 and #1 to know about his feelings for them, he can give it a try.

"I'm in love," he says quietly.

"What?"

"I said, I'm in love!" he says a bit louder this time.

"Oh~? With who? #2 or #1?"

"B-Both, actually."

#4 raises an eyebrow. "Huh? Why two people?"

#3 groans and hangs his head down. "I…well, they're really attractive. And um, well, I'm in a bit of a pinch because #1 and #2 are…in love with each other. They're girlfriends right now."

"So? What's wrong with that?"

"If I tell them my feelings…I might get in the way or things could get awkward between us," #3 explains while turning away.

There is silence until #4 bursts out laughing, which makes #3 blush hard.

"What is SO funny!?"

"You are!" #4 replies, trying to stifle her laughter. "You're so cute when you said you're in love with them and feeling stressed that you're going to get in the way! #3, if you really love them, just go tell them how you feel!"

"But…"

"Listen, they are most likely going to accept your feelings if you tell them. You three are practically joined at the hip! You've been with them longer than I have anyways. So, go and do it~!"

#3 feels his heart beating fast and hard within his chest as he puts his fist on it. Maybe #4 can actually be a bit of help, after all. He gives his fellow Hacka Doll a smile and a thumbs up before trotting off to meet with his friends to talk with them.

"Dang, I am good~!" #4 compliments herself.

A few minutes later, the three main Hacka Dolls are together in the private room used as the transport hub between their base to the city. #3 is blushing and fidgeting with his hands while #2 and #1 exchange looks for a bit before turning back to him.

"So, what do you want to tell us?" #2 asks.

"U-Um," #3 says softly. "The thing is…I…have feelings for…both of you."

"Both of us?" #1 asks and blinks in adorable confusion.

"Y-Yes." #3 swallows hard and gathers up his courage. "I love you, #1 and #2. I've had feelings for you for a long time! But…but…I, um, overheard you two confess your love for one another the other day…so I thought that, if I were to tell you how I felt, I might just get in the way or make things awkward between us, our team…"

"So, that's why you kept it from us?" #2 asks. The soft-spoken Hacka Doll just nods. There is silence for a minute until the pink-haired girl giggles and pats his head affectionately.

"Silly," she says. "We totally accept your feelings. We love you, too~!"

"R-Really?" #3 asks in disbelief, if only to make sure he's not hearing things.

"Yes~!" #1 says as she hugs him from behind and nuzzles his silky, cerulean hair. "There's nothing wrong with loving the two of us! We're the Hacka Dolls, right? We're a team! So, all of us have to stick together!"

"That's right," #2 agrees while hugging him in the front, therefore creating the heartwarming, lovely sight of #3 sandwiched between #1 and #2's warm, soft curves. "So, there's no need to keep it from us, dear. If you love both of us so much, then we gladly accept your feelings."

#3 smiles as he wraps his arms around #2 and rests his head on her chest. He sighs with bliss when #2 kisses his forehead and #1 turns his head by the chin to kiss his blushing cheek. "Thank you, girls. I love you. Thank you so much."


	2. Nothing Can Replace You

**Chapter 2**

 **Nothing Can Replace You**

 **A/N: Aha! Weren't expecting that huh!? Well…since NO ONE really reads this series, I decided not to do any more Hacka Doll stuff. But…my heart told me to write another one with this story. So, um, I guess it's "Welcome back"?**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Number Meanings:**

 **Ichi – One**

 **Nii -Two**

 **San – Three**

Sango awakens for some reason, finding himself at their Hackadoll Head Quarters base on something soft underneath him. It's a large bed that Niigo somehow purchased, along with some other stuff like toys and video games for Sango to play with. How can she afford al that? Well…from their last client, Niigo had to go alone for this one and the best thing was: that young man was rich and asked Niigo for something very special. So, Niigo obliged and finally….well…let's just say Niigo "advanced" him in a rather….sexual way, much to Sango's surprise. For that, the man is very happy and paid her a stack of cash as reward for keeping him company. And so, Niigo spent the money for the stuff they need to improve their space at Head Quarters and it turned out better than they imagined.

Sango is happy for that, but couldn't help but feel some…jealousy towards that rich man, although he was kind and a little perverted. And it's not entirely Niigo's fault that she had to do "that" with him. It's just to help him feel…manly to be exact. That's what Sango is thinking right now. He is in fact a boy, but looks like a girl. Not that he wants his hair to be cut just yet, but if he were to act more manly for his 2 girlfriends, would they like him more? Would their bond grow stronger?

Sango lets out a sigh. He knows that if he did try that hard to be that way, he'll still be the same little boy they know. Still…

"Sango-chan?" Comes a beautiful voice that belongs to Niigo. She sits up, yawns and stretches out her arms. "Are you okay? You look a little down."

"N-no….I'm fine…" The soft spoken Hackadoll replies.

Ichigo is the next to wake up and faces her blue haired Hackadoll friend.

Niigo puts on a gentle smile and gently caresses her boyfriend's cheek. "You don't look fine. I can tell something is bothering you. That expression proves it."

Ichigo nods in agreement. "Come on, Sango-chan! You can tell us anything!"

Sango looks back and forth at his two girlfriends, blushes and looks down at the sheets. "Niigo…Ichigo…do you think I'm…manly enough to be your boyfriend?"

Niigo tilts her head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that…" He lets out a soft sigh. "When I heard about Niigo having a grand old time with that rich man…I felt a if..if she was sort of forgetting about me. Or even you, Ichigo. It has been on my mind since yesterday. That's why I felt…if I'm not a good enough boyfriend to both of you…since I am still young and all."

Niigo shakes her head with her smile remaining on her face. "Silly. I understand you getting jealous over a rich man like him, but you know what?" She cups both hands to his cheeks, making the soft spoken Hacka Doll blush heavily. "I can never replace you. Neither will Ichigo-chan."

The blonde hugs him from behind. "We'll never think ill of you just because you're like this. Remember what I told you earlier when we became a threesome? We're a team. We stick together, so no one gets left behind."

"Y-you think so?" Sango asks.

Niigo leans a bit closer to him. "Let's show you what we mean." With that, she connects lips with his.

Sango's blue eyes widen for a moment, but his body soon relaxes and returns the kiss. This blissful feeling is just too much for him and all he can think about is the passionate kiss he and Niigo are sharing right now. Once they pull away, both of them gaze at each other lovingly. Sango just can't keep his eyes off of the sheer beauty of his busty pink haired girlfriend, like he's been hypnotized or something.

However, his loving gaze is cut off by Ichigo gently taking his cheek and making him turn to face the blonde.

"Now it's my turn," she whispers.

"Ichi….go…." Sango could only muster before being kissed by the blonde Hackadoll.

He knows resistance is futile at this point, so he relaxes after a moment and returns the kiss. Both of them wrap their arms around each other as the kissing continues, with a few moans being heard from both of them. They soon pull away due to lack of oxygen and gaze at each other lovingly. Niigo uses this chance to hug Sango from behind and nuzzle against his soft and silky blue hair. The soft spoken Hacka Doll takes notice and just relaxes, letting the pink haired Hacka Doll rub herself against his small body while Ichigo kisses him again briefly before pulling away and then hugs him after. Sango smiles a small smile at both of his girlfriends.

"Ichigo….Niigo…" he whispers.

"We love you, Sango-chan," Niigo whispers back.

"We love you very much," Ichigo adds, nuzzling her head against his chest. "Nothing can replace you."

Sango sheds a tear or two, but those are tears of happiness. He hugs them both tightly.

"I'm very glad…I have both of you."

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, putting Sango as the main protagonist, don't get the wrong idea. I love him, he's adorable cause of his girlish looks, but never assume I like him for other reasons. Cause…mostly there are fan art about him and you do NOT want to know why.**

 **A-anyways, hope you all enjoyed this one.**


	3. Can I Touch Them?

**Chapter 3**

 **Can I Touch Them?**

Sango cannot stop staring. Not because of Niigo's pure beauty, but something more than that. Lately, he has been staring at nothing but Niigo's jiggling breasts. He can't help it though. She is his girlfriend after all, but the downside is that he's still very young, probably inappropriate for him to be this perverted at this age. However, no matter how many times he tries to convince himself, he is still considered a pervert. So, for now, he tries to hide it from Niiigo, as well as the rest of the team.

After helping another client, the three decide to rest in their one room with the large bed Niigo bought a week ago. They lie next to each other on the bed and to Sango's surprise, Niigo pulls him close to her. In fact, she put his face into her chest for some reason. He can hear soft giggling from the pink haired Hackadoll.

"Mmph!" he screams, muffled from his face being smooshed against his girlfriend's chest. "Mmph! Mmm! N-Niigo! C-can't breathe!"

"Is that so~?" Niigo teases. "I thought you want to get a good look at them, did you not~?"

"Eh!?" Sango is surprised to hear her say that. But…how did she find out?

Ichigo lies on her belly. "You know, you shouldn't hide things from Niigo-chan."

Sango finally pulls away and pants heavily from being nearly suffocated. "Wh-what does that mean? I-I mean…"

Niigo pets her boyfriend like a puppy. "Sango-chan…you wanted to look at my chest, right? Why didn't you say so?"

The soft spoken Hackadoll turns away to hide his blush, however, Ichigo is on the other side, staring at him with a smile on her face. "W-well, um…y-you would….I mean…both of you would laugh at me for being a p-pervert at this age. It's….it's embarrassing, okay?"

Niigo and Ichigo exchange looks and tries to stifle their laughter. Sango takes notice and pouts.

"Mou! There you go! Laughing!" he says.

Niigo stops laughing and pets her boyfriend again. "No, no! It's not that!" After taking some deep breathes, she speaks again. "Listen, I don't care. We don't care about how perverted you are at this age. Sure you're very young and all, but to be honest…I'm happy you admire my chest so much."

"R-really?" Sango is happy and surprised at the same time. "Th-then…may I, um….touch them?"

Niigo giggles and puffs out her chest. "Touch them as long as you want~"

Sango reaches both hands out slowly. This is his first time doing this, so he is a bit nervous about it. When he finally touches Niigo's breasts, he gives them a small squeeze.

"Wow!" he exclaims softly. "Those are…very soft."

Niigo lest out a soft moan and giggle at the same time. "Hehe! Glad…ah….you think so…mmm…haahh…."

Ichigo watches this, feeling a bit jealous that her boyfriend is only focused on Niigo's chest. Sango has a small smile on his face, seemingly enjoying this and hearing Niigo moan beautifully when Ichigo can't handle it anymore and forcefully pulls him away.

"Okay! That's enough!" the blonde shouts.

"H-huh!?" Sango turns to his other girlfriend.

"You're being unfair, Sango-chan!" Ichigo says. "Touch my chest too! My breasts are developed enough to be touched right~?"

The blue haired Hackadoll looks at Ichigo's chest. Sure they aren't as big as Niigo's, but it'll do. He reaches a hand out and touches one of her breasts, giving it a small squeeze. Ichigo pouts and quickly guides his other hand to touch her other breast.

"Both of them, idiot!" she says.

Niigo giggles. "You two are so cute~"

Sango blushes from embarrassment, but still continues grope Ichigo's breasts. The blonde has a big smile on her face, also moaning from the enjoyment of being touched by her boyfriend. The longer he touches her, the redder his face becomes. Pretty soon, he becomes so embarrassed that he can no longer touch them. He lowers his hands and looks down at the sheets to hide his blush.

"Awww! Done already~?" Ichigo teases.

"M-Mm-hmm…" Sango replies.

Niigo crawls toward him and embraces him, smooshing her large breasts against his face. "Then, can I have a turn~?"

"You already had your turn!" The blonde rushes toward her boyfriend and hugs him tightly to the point of smooshing her own breasts against his face.

"Really~? I want him to touch my breasts one more time," She looks down at the blue haired Hackadoll. "They felt good right~? Nice and soft, is that what you said~?"

"Hey!" Ichigo shouts. "Mine feel the same way, right, Sango-chan~?"

There is no response from the blue haired Hackadoll. They notice that he's not moving and quickly pull away to see if he's okay. However…

"Oh, no!" Niigo exclaims. "H-he fainted!"

"That's because we suffocated him!" Ichigo points out.

Niigo kneels down and tries to shake him awake. "Sango-chan! Sango-chan! Can you hear me!?"

Ichigo does the same thing. "Hey! Sango-chan! Wake up!"

Sango doesn't respond at all. He remains lying on the ground with a drop of blood trickling from his nose.


	4. Gift for my Two Beloveds

**Chapter 4**

 **Gift for my Two Beloveds**

 **Yon - Four**

Sango looks around the streets, looking for the right place to buy some flowers. For the past few weeks since the three Hackadolls were dating, he decides to repay them with something special. But he wants it to be a surprise. That would be more fun after all. After spending about 10 minutes walking, he finally finds a flower shop filled with beautiful roses. He is mesmerized by those fully bloomed plants, so he fast walks toward them, his eyes going back and forth at every one. Honestly, he cannot choose one that is the most beautiful. Maybe he can choose a bunch of them and make bouquet for both of his girlfriends. He sees pink roses first, so he takes a few of those first, puts them in a plastic bag. He then searches for some yellow daisies for Ichigo. There are none next to the rose section, so he goes further into the next isle. Suddenly, a certain greenette pops up from behind him, scaring him a little almost dropping the flowers.

"Whatcha doin'~?" Yongo asks.

Sango grabs hold of the pink roses he almost dropped. "Y-Yongo? What are you doing here!?"

The green haired Hackadoll takes a look at the roses. "Ohhhhhhh~! Are these roses for me~?"

"N-no…." Sango frowns. "Th-they are for…um…."

"Ohhhh, I get it! These roses are for Niigo, right?"

"Y-yes. I'm looking for yellow daisies for Ichigo as well."

Yongo snaps her fingers at an idea. "Hey, why don't I help you out? I can make the best bouquet in the world!"

"Ehhhh?" Sango tilts his head in confusion. "I….I don't know if…"

But before he can finish, Yongo points her finger, electricity shoots from her index directly to the roses and they begin to grow a bit bigger, plus adding up more and more flowers. The bag is filled with at least 25 flowers and it is getting a little heavy for Sango to carry.

"Oh! You might need more than flowers for your girlfriends!" The green haired girl twirls around and snaps her fingers.

A heart shaped box of chocolates appears on Sango's left hand. And then, a heart shaped stick appears on the flowers, with the words saying, "I Love You" and then, pink balloons appear on his left hand as well. Sango struggles to hold all of it, but is at the point of almost dropping them.

"U-ummm…Yongo?" he says. "D-don't you think this is a bit….much?"

"This is perfect~!" Yongo says, having sparkles in her eyes. "Your girlfriends are going to love them for sure!"

"Yongo!" Sango calls again.

The green haired Hackadoll ignores him as she rubs her chin. "Hmmmm…maybe I can make this gift even more interesting. Ohhhhh! I know, I know!" She holds out her hand and a box of fireworks appear. She then hands them to Sango. "Here! Take these! Take them outside tonight and light 'em up! They are going to love these kind of fireworks!"

He looks at the box, reading that after an explosion, words are written at sky for about 30 seconds or so. He lets out a sigh.

"Yongo, this is crazy," he says as he drops the gifts. "I don't think Niigo and Ichigo will accept all of them."

"Huh!? Oh, come on! You aren't grateful that I'm trying to help?"

"Ah, no, no! I am very grateful, but…ummm…well…like I said, isn't this a bit much?"

Yongo looks at the gifts she just summoned and realizes what she's done. "Welll….I guess you're right. But I highly suggest you keep the fireworks. They've done so much for you lately, so now it's time for you to repay them, as you are doing right now."

Sango nods and smiles. "Okay. I'll keep the fireworks, but please, take back all the other gifts. I'll buy the flowers myself."

"Alright, alright." With a snap of her fingers, the gifts except for the fireworks disappear. "Well, I'd better get going or else Zero-nee is going to be mad. See ya!"

"Bye-bye," Sango waves at her as she skips away. He then lets out a sigh of relief and then returns to his duty.

**Later that Night**

At their main room, Sango is a bit nervous about presenting his gifts to his two girlfriends. He is sitting on his knees on the bed with Niigo and Ichigo sitting across from him. He has been sitting for at least a couple minutes. He clenches his fists on his knees as his body sweats a bit more from being nervous. Niigo decides to break the silence.

"Is something the matter, Sango-chan?" she asks.

"Yeah, you are looking a little pale," Ichigo joins in, crawling a bit closer to her boyfriend.

Sango's face is tomato red as he avoids eye contact with them. "U-ummm…Niigo…Ichigo…..I have, um, something….for both of you." He gets off the bed and walks toward a desk where a purple bag is under it. He pulls it out and takes out the flowers he bought. "Th-these are….for you, Niigo…"

The pink haired Hackadoll gasps happily as she takes them. "Oh, Sango-chan! How thoughtful!"

He hands the yellow daisies to his blonde girlfriend. "And these are for you."

"Wooooow~!" Ichigo takes them and clutches them. "You really know how to make a girl happy~!"

"Oh, umm…thanks," He can't help but give a small smile, despite his still blushing face. "You two have done so much for me….that I decided to repay you with these gifts."

Niigo wraps her arms around him and kisses his cheek. "That was very nice of you, Sango-chan. We're very happy with these gifts."

"Oh! There is….one last gift…to both of you," Sango says. "Would you mind coming outside for a bit?"

Niigo and Ichigo blink twice. Sango takes the box of fireworks and leads them outside to a roof of a tall building. He sets up the fireworks, lights the match and activates them. He stands back while the fireworks are ready to launch and joins his girlfriends by standing between them. Then, the fireworks go off, rocketing high in the sky and explodes in pink colors. The sparks form a large heart with the words, "I Love You", sparkling right before their eyes. Niigo and Ichigo stare in awe as small tears of happiness start falling from their eyes. Sango also sheds a tear at this beautiful sight.

"Sango-chan…" Niigo says as she turns to her boyfriend. "That….was…amazing! Thank you! Thank you so much! I love you!" She hugs him tightly.

Ichigo does the same. "This is the best gift you gave us! We love you so much~!"

"Ah…thank Yongo, too," Sango says. "She suggested the fireworks part."

Niigo nods as she caresses his cheek. "Will do, Sango-chan."

The soft spoken Hackadoll gives a small smile, putting his hand over Niigo's. And then, he leans in and kisses her on the lips out od the blue. Niigo immediately returns the favor, wrapping her arms gently around his small body and pull away for Ichigo to have her turn. For Sango, both kisses have so much bliss. He cannot stand the feeling of it, mostly because he has two beautiful girlfriends he loves so dearly. Both Niigo and Ichigo hug him on both sides and kiss him on the cheeks.

"We love you, Sango-chan," they whisper in his ears.

Sango closes his eyes with a small smile. "I love you too…Niigo….Ichigo."


	5. Dress Up Doll

**Chapter 5**

 **Dress Up Doll**

It's morning and Sango wakes up way later than two girlfriends. He pulled an all nighter into playing his video games. He was having difficulty beating a tough level, but finally got past it and then fell asleep soon after. He looks over at the clock and is surprised that it's already noon.

"EEEEEHHHH!?" he cries. "I overslept and completely missed breakfast! W-well, um, I did stay up late anyways, so it's no wonder, but still!" He hops out of bed and runs toward the kitchen to notice his two girlfriends are not there. He looks around until he notices a note on the table next to a plate of food neatly covered in plastic.

 _"Sango-chan, if you're reading this, we are busy with a client Zero-nee assigned us. But we cooked some food for you by the time you wake up. Hope you slept well._

 _-Niigo, Ichigo"_

He smiles a small smile upon reading that note and thus, started eating. Then, when he is finished within 20 minutes, he washes his own dish and goes back in the room to play his video games. Though it seems like it's been 10 minutes, an hour actually has gone by and Niigo and Ichigo came back.

"Sango-chan!" Niigo calls. "We have something for you!"

Sango immediately puts down his game and sprints toward his two girlfriends, greeting them with a hug. Both Ichigo and Niigo return the brief embrace and pull away.

"So…we stopped by the store after helping our client," Niigo says as she holds up a purple paper bag. "And…we picked out the perfect outfit for you to wear~!" She pulls out a purple maid's outfit with stripped thigh high socks to go with it.

"Eh!?" Sango is shocked to see such a outfit. "Wh-why do I have to wear it!?"

"Your cute girly appearance is just too cute~!" Ichigo says.

"Ugh…you said cute twice…." Sango groans.

"Enough stalling!" Niigo says. "Let's put that outfit on you now~!"

"E-EEEEEHHHHH!?" Before he can even react, his two girlfriends tackle him, take off his clothes and quickly put the maid outfit on him. When they pull away to examine him, Sango looks down and lets out a "Kya!" loud enough to startle both Niigo and Ichigo, but only for a second.

"Wooooow~!" the blonde swoons with her eyes sparkling. "You're…so cute~!"

"Ara~! It fits perfectly on you~!" Niigo adds.

"I look ridiculous!" Sango counters. He twirls around once and looks in the mirror beside him. "Oh, man. This is embarrassing…."

Ichigo hugs him and nuzzles her head against his cheek. "No it's not~! I think you're cute in that~!"

"There you go…saying I'm cute…." He mutters.

"But you are~" Niigo says, hugging him from the other side, smooshing her large breasts against his face.

Sango lets out a soft sigh and gives a small smile. Despite the silliness, he is actually grateful for his girlfriends to buy him something nice. And them hugging him makes him more relaxed as well. He closes his eyes and returns the embrace of his two girlfriends.

"Thank you, Niigo…Ichigo…" he says softly.

The pink haired Hackadoll giggles as she kisses him on the forehead. "No problem, Sango-chan."

"You're our perfect dress up doll~" Ichigo adds, hugging his small body a bit tighter.

"Dress up…doll?" Sango echoes.

"You can try on as many different outfits we choose~!" the blonde explains. "If we like it, we keep it! If we don't, toss em~!"

"But..." Sango hangs his head down to hide the blush with his long bangs. "Isn't that…a bit much? I thought I was going to try on this outfit for today."

"Oh, it IS for today," Niigo says. "Tomorrow, we have our day off and we would like to go shopping. So, you are our dress up doll, Sango-chan~!"

"Uuuu…sounds more embarrassing than being in public dressing like this…"

Niigo giggles as she pets her boyfriend like a puppy. "You dress like a girl anyways, so there is no excuse to be that embarrassed~!"

Sango looks up at his busty girlfriend and nods with a small smile. "Yeah…I guess you're right."


	6. Ballroom Dancing

**Chapter 6**

 **Ballroom Dancing**

Sango watches television one afternoon while playing his video games like usual. It's pretty an ordinary day here at the Hacka Doll base when something comes up on screen. Slow music plays and it shows two beautiful girls in ball gowns dancing in a fancy ball room. This catches Sango's attention and puts down his games system just to watch these two girls dance to the slow, peaceful music. They sway this and that, do a few dips here and there and Sango's eyes are just sparkling in amazement. Despite being as young as he is, he wishes he could do the same with his two beautiful girlfriends. He can just imagine just dancing with one of them, taking turns gazing into their eyes as they go along with the slow music and then, dipping them. His fantasy disappears after daydreaming about dancing with Ichigo and pops his head up, motivated to ask his girlfriends out on a date. But…

"Where can I get ballroom dresses?" he asks himself.

He wants it to be a surprise, too, so he cannot tell Niigo or Ichigo until he gets them and made reservations. Fortunately, they have some money left from that rich man Niigo received after helping him feel better. So, he sets off to get to work.

**Two Days Later**

Sango stands nervously in front of his two girlfriends. He has everything prepared for his date and now he's asking them out. This is nerv wracking, but he HAS to do this in order for this to all work out. Niigo leans down to his level with a confused expression on her face.

"Is everything alright, Sango-chan?" she asks. "Your face is all red."

"I-I'm fine!" Sango answers. "U-ummm…would you two mind….c-coming with me? There is something I would like to show you two."

"Oh, sure!" Ichigo says, nodding happily. "I can't wait!"

Sango nods. "Okay. But first…let me give you something." He goes over towards the closet and picks up three long dresses wrapped in clear plastic bags. Niigo and Ichigo gasp in surprise as he shows them the dresses. "All of us should….wear these before we go." His face is red with embarrassment, but a small smile remains on his face.

"Oh, Sango-chan!" Niigo gasps happily. "Those dresses are….beautiful!"

Ichigo takes one of them, the yellow one. "Oh, wow! Those are amazing! Where's yours, Sango-chan?"

The blue haired Hacka Doll walks over and takes a small, light blue frilly dress, showing to them. "Th-this is my d-dress…"

Niigo giggles. "Ohhhh, I get it! People thought you were a girl, so they got you three dresses instead of one tux or something? Hehe~!"

"Niigo!"

"Hey, it can't be helped, really," Ichigo says. "Anyways, what are we waiting for? Let's put on those dresses! Let's go, let's go!"

Ichigo's hype personality makes Sango feel a bit better. The three go and put on their dresses and one by one, they pop out from the dressing room. Sango gasps in amazement on what Niigo is wearing. A pink ball gown that has an opening that shows her long, beautiful legs with pink stockings with garter straps, pink elbow gloves with a white rose attached to her right arm and pink high heels. Ichigo is wearing the same thing, though the color is yellow and a white flower is attached on her left elbow glove, plus some yellow high heels. As for Sango, he is wearing a light blue frilly dress that's a bit shorter than the other two dresses, but he is wearing light blue elbow gloves with a rose attached to his wrist, light blue high heels and light blue stockings with garter straps. He is a blushing mess when he faces his two girlfriends.

"Ara~!" Niigo says. "You look…beautiful, Sango-chan~!"

"R-really?" the blue haired Hacka Doll says. "I-I think both of you are…b-beautlful…w-wearing those dresses…"

Ichigo hugs him tightly from the compliment. "Awwwww! Thank you, Sango-chan~! This makes me soooo happy!"

"O-okay…but we're going to be late if we keep on fooling around…" Sango says. "I haven't shown you your surprise yet."

"Surprise?" Niigo questions.

Sango nods as he takes his girlfriends' hands and about a minute later, they arrive at a fancy hotel. They step inside and walk downstairs towards a large room with a stage and bright lights shining with a radio with some loud speakers next to it. Niigo and Ichigo look around in amazement and turn to their small boyfriend.

"Sango-chan…oh, my goodness!" Niigo says. "This is like heaven!"

The soft-spoken Hacka Doll smiles a small smile. He presses a button and slow music starts playing. He then walks up to his pink haired girlfriend, offers his hand while taking a slight bow.

"May I…have this dance?" he asks.

Niigo blushes from his gentlemanly offer, but takes his hand with a gentle smile. "Sure thing, Sango-chan."

The two intertwine hands as a spot-light is pointed at them and danced the night away. They sway this and that, with their hair swaying gracefully at every movement and step by step, they were careful not to step on each other's foot. Sango looks up at his tall girlfriend who is smiling at him beautifully and gives him praises here and there. He blushes from this, but is still smiling. After dancing for a few more minutes, they spin as they let go and Ichigo goes in, taking Sango's hand, spins around once and then start dancing wonderfully. Sango and Ichigo step closer to each other, pressing their foreheads against each other, putting on a gentle smile. The blonde praises him for his wonderful dancing as well, making the soft-spoken Hacka Doll blush heavily. The music still plays as they danced until exhausted. Ichigo plants a kiss on the forehead and lets go, letting Niigo have her turn next. However, that's not the case. Instead, she takes Ichigo's hand and then Sango's. Together, the three dance in a circle with the slow music playing. Sango has no idea how that's even possible to dance with three people at the same time, but he decides to go with it.

The three main Hacka Dolls dance for what it seems like a couple hours when they stop and decide to go out for some air. After turning off the radio, they head up the elevator on top of the hotel and walk towards the edge to look at the beautiful view of the stars and the city. The clear night sky and the brightness of the moon shines toward them, making their beautiful features stand out. Sango has never seen his two girlfriends this beautiful under the moonlight in his life. And it makes him smile even more. As the two girls look up at the stars, Sango slowly walks over between them and takes their hands, intertwining them. He then looks back and forth at them.

"Sango-chan," Niigo says. "Thank you for this wonderful experience. We enjoyed this date very much."

"We had fun, Sango-chan," Ichigo says. "So, thank you~!"

Both of them lean in to kiss both of his cheeks, making him blush. Sango smiles at both of them, returning the favor, even if he has to stand on his tip toes to kiss Niigo.

"I love you, Niigo and Ichigo…" he says softly. "You're the best girlfriends."


	7. Doing More

**Chapter 7**

 **Doing More**

"Sango-chan~" Niigo calls right when they walk in the room where the blue haired Hackadoll is playing his video games.

"Ah, Niigo," he says as he turns toward his two girlfriends and puts his game aside. "What's up?"

The pink haired Hackadoll blushes as she fiddles with the hem of her skirt. "Well…since, ummmm…we have no clients at this time…I thought…we thought..maybe ummmm…"

"Eh?" Sango tilts his head in confusion.

Ichigo giggles at Niigo's shyness. "What she's trying to say is that we would like to do our usual with you. You know what we mean~!"

"Th-the usual?" Now it's Sango's turn to be shy. Honestly, he loves his girlfriends very much, but doing some stuff with them is still a big difficult to get used to, even though he's been dating them for quite some time.

"Hehehe~!" Ichigo playfully pats her little boyfriend on the head. "There's no use playing dumb, Sango-chan~! You know EXACTLY what we're talking about!"

"I-I do, I do!" Sango says, shutting his eyes tightly. "I-it's just that…ummm…." He feels a hand cup his chin and an arm wrap around his waist. As he is gently pulled close, his eyes look up towards Niigo's beautiful red ones. "N-Niigo…"

She smiles as her only response is a beautiful, passionate and heartwarming kiss. Sango is caught by surprise there, but shortly after, he relaxes his stance, wraps his arms around the taller Hackadoll and returns the kiss while closing his eyes. The blissful feeling is returning to him and that's very good for him. In fact, he is so into it that he finds himself plopping down on his back on the soft bed and continuing to kiss his tall girlfriend. Soft moans are heard from both of them while tongues caress each other here and there. They pull away after another few seconds of kissing, panting to catch their breath.

"Now, do you remember~?" Niigo teases.

Sango just gives a small smile as he nods. "Yes. I do."

"My turn~!" Ichigo jumps in and gently pushes Niigo out of the way. "You can't hog Sango-chan you know~!"

"Hehe! Go right ahead, Ichigo-chan~"

The happy blonde obliges as she kisses the soft spoken Hackadoll without hesitation. He relaxes and wraps his arms around the blonde, returning the favor. The passionate kissing lasts about the same time as Niigo's kiss, but Sango enjoys it anyways. He loves both of them very much. Once the kissing is over, both of them pull away and gaze at each other for about a few minutes before Niigo comes and hugs them both. It is then that Sango decides to speak up, but he shyly looks away for a moment.

"Niigo…Ichigo…" he says softly. "S-since we're here doing this…ummmm…."

"Yes?" Niigo says as she leans closer to him. "What is it, Sango-chan?"

"C-can we…go a little…I mean, ummm….can we do…m-more…?" His shy expression is just too cute for the girls to resist.

"Of course we can~!" Ichigo exclaims as she tackle hugs him, pinning him on the soft bed, making it creak a little.

"I-Ichigo!" Sango cries.

"You're just so adorable, Sango-chan!" the blonde squeals, hugging him tightly. "I never thought you'd ask something like that~!"

Niigo crawls on the bed next to him on the other side. "Truth is…we've been wanting to do more with you, too."

"You were?" Sango asks.

"Mm-hmm. So you don't have to worry. Both of us love you very much."

"Niigo~!" the soft spoken Hackadoll smiles.

"So, you can do whatever you want to us, as we will do the same for you~" Ichigo adds with a happy smile.

"Ichigo~!"

Honestly, Sango can't be any happier than this. He can no longer be worried about his girlfriends making fun of him trying to further with the both of them, but that's okay. In an instant, the three of them actually made love with one another, as well as Niigo and Ichigo sharing passionate kisses and touching each other like never before. Sango and his two girlfriends reach their final climax and are now lying on the bed, clothes off and all except for their socks and boots. Sango is lying in the middle with Niigo on the right and Ichigo on the left of him. They made love for however long they wanted it to be and they don't have any regrets. Sango looks back and forth at his two girlfriends with a small smile. Niigo and Ichigo do the same and lean in to kiss him on both sides of his cheeks. He knows that no words can be said at this point, so instead, he kisses them back briefly before lying on his back again. Niigo and Ichigo snuggle close to him, each wrapping one arm around him with a soft lyrical giggle.

"We love you, Sango-chan…" they whisper in unison.


	8. Taking Care of You

**Chapter 8**

 **Taking Care of You**

Niigo stretches out her arms as she and her two Hackadolls walk down on the sidewalk with very few people around. They just got done helping their next client and now they decided to have a nice walk around town for a while before heading back to their base. However, one thing Niigo and Ichigo have noticed is that their small and young boyfriend, Sango has been acting a bit hazy since they started helping their client. He wasn't as active as usual. And this makes them worry.

"Are you feeling alright?" Niigo asks him. "You don't look so good."

"I-I'm fine…" Sango replies, rubbing his head. "I'm totally…fine…"

"Sango-chan?" Niigo says, but the soft-spoken Hacka Doll lets out a soft exhale and then falls on his side before falling unconscious.

"Sango-chan!" Both female Hacka Dolls cry as they run to their boyfriend's aid.

"He's still breathing," Ichigo says, checking his pulse. "We must get him back to base ASAP!"

"Right!" Niigo nods firmly. She picks him up bridal style and they all teleport back to home base.

They gently lay him on the bed and put the covers over him. They look at him with worry, knowing that he must have caught a cold and didn't tell them about it. They exchange looks and quietly slip away to let their little boyfriend rest for a bit.

 ****Hours Later****

Sango slowly opens his eyes with a soft moan. He puts his hand over his head and sits up a little.

"Ah….my head…" he groans. He then realizes that his two girlfriends are gone. "Niigo? Ichigo?" He looks around, but he knew his soft-spoken voice is not enough to reach them. They probably are out somewhere, helping a client without him, which isn't a problem for him since they do that a few times or so. He lets out a soft sigh and is about to fall back to sleep when he hears a knock on the door.

"Yes?" he calls.

The door opens and he is about to have a nosebleed at the sight of his girlfriends wearing sexy pink maid outfits that are a wee bit too small for them, at least for Niigo. Her large breasts are almost popping out from the top. As for Ichigo's they may be a little smaller than Niigo's but she tends to unbutton hers a bit to show them off as well. They are also wearing black thigh high socks with a white line at the top and they are nearly showing their panties due to their skirts being too short. Sango is stunned and speechless from his girlfriends wearing something like this.

"Good day, Sango-chan~" Niigo greets as she bows. "We're here to make you feel better."

Ichigo holds out a tray with porridge, juice and a napkin with some silverware on top. "We already maid something to help you regain your strength~!" She casually walks over and serves it to her boyfriend. "Enjoy~!"

Sango looks down at the porridge and then back at his two girlfriends. "Niigo…Ichigo…thank you but…why are you two…wearing…those?"

Niigo and Ichigo share some lyrical giggles as they turn toward their little Hacka Doll.

"We just wanted to show some love~" the pink haired Hacka Doll answers, leaning towards him with her large breasts jiggling in his face. "After all, we ARE your girlfriends and it's our job to bring the sick back to health, like you~"

Ichigo stands on the other side and leans down at his level as well. "Just leave it to us, Sango-chan~!"

The soft-spoken Hacka Doll looks back and forth, blushing heavily. _This…isn't what I had in mind, though…_ he thinks to himself.

Niigo picks up the spoon before Sango can even touch it. "Sango-chan, say 'Ahhh~'. Hehe~!"

"Y-you know…I'm not a little kid," Sango says, slightly turning away. "I can do it myself."

"But you ARE still young, right~?" Niigo coos. "Come on, don't be shy."

The blue haired Hacka Doll turns back towards his girlfriend and sighs heavily, deciding to get this over with so that he can rest properly. Niigo feeds him the porridge for about 10 minutes with Sango just going along with it. Honestly, it's not so bad with his girlfriends caring for him, but sometimes, they go a bit too far with it. Like dressing up as sexy maids and such. However, he cannot stop looking at Niigo's jiggling breasts as she continues to feed him. As soon as the bowl is empty, Ichigo offered to wash it while Niigo still aids him. She takes a rag, washes it a little and puts it on his head as she lays him down gently on the bed.

"There, there," she whispers. "Just rest here for a while. Call us when you need us."

"Okay."

The two female Hacka Dolls leave the room and Sango closes his eyes and shortly after, he falls asleep.

It may have been minutes past, but in reality, it's only been a couple hours. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around the room a bit as his vision clears. However, he can feel something squishing against him…just a couple of soft bouncy things just rubbing against his body and another a bit smaller than the other one on the other side.

"Niigo…Ichigo…" he says. "Why…are you here in bed with me?"

"Hehe~!" Niigo giggles as she snuggles up against him. "We were getting a bit lonely without you, so…we just decided to rest with you."

"That doesn't help me get better at all," Sango says.

Ichigo scoots closer to him. "Hey, come on~! Can't your girlfriends just be with you until you get better?"

"Until I get better?" Sango says frowning.

Niigo sits up and helps the soft-spoken Hacka Doll up as well. "Ichigo-chan might have said that wrong. What we mean to say is we'll stay with you, even after you get better. Right now, we can be your medicine that heals you. Just count on us, okay?" She caresses his cheek and leans in to kiss him, but Sango closes his eyes and gently pushes her away. "Sango-chan?"

"I-I don't want to get you girls sick as well," he says softly. "I mean, ummm…"

"We understand that," Ichigo says as she sits up as well. "But like we said, we want to be there for you, always. So, please."

Niigo gently takes his cheek, pulls him toward her and connects lips with his, but for a brief moment before pulling away, keeping her hand on his cheek with a gentle, beautiful smile on her face. "We love you, Sango-chan. We'll do anything for you to make you happy. You did the same thing for us one time. Now it's our turn."

Ichigo crawls over and kisses his cheek. "Don't you worry, Sango-chan."

The soft-spoken Hacka Doll looks back and forth at his two girlfriends and smiles his small smile. "Okay. Thank you…Niigo and…Ichigo…"

And then, the two girls share a load of kisses with their boyfriend left and right. Sango returns each and every one of them, taking in all the love of his beautiful girlfriends they are giving him. And honestly, he is happy. So happy that he wants to do more. And the girls know it as well, despite him being sick. In an instant, they made love on the bed for however long it was for them. They touched each other's sensitive areas yet again just like before, but for Sango, it felt more passionate and heartwarming thanks to his two girlfriends. By the time they reached their final climax, they lie on the bed, covers over them and snuggled up against him, arms wrapped around him. Both of them enjoyed this moment with their little boyfriend and so did Sango. He smiles as he closes his eyes and by that time, all three of them fall asleep.

By the next day, Sango is all better. He and his two Hacka Doll girlfriends were very happy that all their hard work paid off. Niigo and Ichigo hug him from both sides, giggling.

"I'm so glad you're better, Sango-chan," the pink haired Hacka Doll says.

"We can go out together again~!" Ichigo adds pumping up a fist.

Sango smiles his small smile and nods. "Mm-hmm…thank you for taking care of me."

Niigo kisses his cheek. "No problem, Sango-chan."

Ichigo does the same. "That's what girlfriends are for."


	9. Modeling

**Chapter 9**

 **Modeling**

A female modeling manager examines the Hacka Dolls closely, adjusting her sunglasses. "Hmmmm…" she mumbles. "You three…you do look nice, but I only need one of you to be my top model. This may be a difficult task."

The three main Hacka Dolls were introduced to this modeling session by this female manager when she saw the three of them after helping out another client. She immediately invited them into her office to do some examinations and choose who will be worthy to be her next model. And right now, for about 20 minutes, the manager is having a hard time.

"Hey, hey~!" Ichigo jumps up and down raising her hand. "I can be your model! Pick me! Pick me!"

"Hmmmm….no, sorry. As hyper as you are, you can't be my model."

"Ehhhhh~? Come on, Manager-san! Oh! How about Niigo-chan? She'll be your perfect model!" The blonde gestures her hand towards the pinkette.

"Oh, really? I-I'm surprised, but even I cannot pull it off," Niigo replies, blushing. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"Oh, come on, Niigo-chan~!" Ichigo says putting her hands on her shoulders. "You're just PERFECT for the modeling job~! You have to go!"

"Well…" Niigo rubs her chin in thought and looks down at her little boyfriend. "Hmmmm…"

"Eh? Why are you looking at me?" Sango asks, sweat dropping.

The manager snaps her fingers happily. "Aha! You there! You can be my new model~!"

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!?" Sango can't believe his ears. Why would this woman choose him over Niigo anyways? To him, he agrees with Ichigo that Niigo would be better fit for the modeling job. "N-no. I can't! I mean, why would I…"

Niigo pets him like a puppy. "Hehe~! No need to be shy, Sango-chan. You're just so cute that we HAD to pick you."

"B-but why!? I don't understand!" Sango cries, flailing his arms wildly.

The manager points to the poster on the wall. "Well, just so you know, we're modeling for cutest girls on the cover this week. So, yes. You'll be perfect for this job."

"Now you tell us…" Sango groans. He just wanted to turn and go home already to play some games. Of course, his two girlfriends wouldn't let him.

"Come on, Sango-chan~!" Ichigo begs as she clasps her hands together. "Please~? For us~?"

"Eh?"

Niigo does the same. "You're the star now, so don't mind us~!"

He looks back and forth at the manager and his girlfriends. Them looking down on him, pleading like that makes him want to give up. 3 against one. There's no other way. Plus that, since the manager sees him as a girl anyways, might as well go for it then.

"O-okay….I'll do it…" he says softly, hanging his head down.

Niigo and Ichigo jump in to happily hug him on both sides.

"Do your best, Sango-chan~!" the pink haired Hacka Doll says, smashing his face into her large chest.

"We believe in you~!" Ichigo adds, also smashing her breasts against his face.

"Mmmph! Mmph! Niigo…Ichigo…can't…breath!" Sango cries as he flails his arms wildly to get free, but to no avail.

 ****Later****

The soft spoken Hacka Doll looks down at his new outfit that the manager put on him. It's a pink cheerleader out fit with white knee high socks, revealing his stomach and a yellow bow is attached to the back of his head. He is also holding yellow pom poms in his hands. He looks at the manager, sweat dropping.

"Th-this is kinda embarrassing…" he says softly.

"Don't worry about it~!" the manager says as she readies her camera. "Now let's get started~!"

Sango reluctantly does what the manager tells him to do, like do some cheerleader poses, lie down on his side while resting his head on his hand with his elbow on the floor, turn around so they can see his back while posing again with one arm in the air and the other on his hip and same with the front. And then, he took a little break to get changed into another outfit.

When he comes out, he is wearing cat ears on his head with a tail attached and wearing a cat printed white shirt with a red skirt and black thigh high socks. He poses as a cat for the camerawoman as she takes pictures left and right like there's no tomorrow. Niigo and Ichigo are watching from the side, cheering him on to give him a bit of confidence despite him being embarrassed about this whole thing.

Next up is a swimsuit magazine cover. Niigo suggested that he should wear a one piece since she knows that will fit him best. The manager puts a dark blue competition swimsuit on him and put a background of a beach behind him. She once again tells him to pose on top of a surf board. One lying on his side, another lying on his back with one arm on his forehead and the other on his abdomen and then him holding the surf board. The shoot takes about a couple of hours until the manager lets him take a break for an hour to spend time with his girlfriends.

After getting changed into his normal clothing, Niigo and Ichigo approach him and hug him.

"This is insane…" he mutters.

"Oh, don't say that," Niigo says. "You were doing great!"

"Manager-san was enjoying herself while doing the photo shoot," Ichigo adds.

"But she's doesn't know that I'm…"

Niigo gently puts her finger to his lips. "Shhh…it's alright. Besides, don't you think you'll ruin it by telling her that?"

Sango slightly turns away. "Well…ummm…" Honestly, the last time he told someone he was a guy, that person had no problem, but they had to separate since the Hacka Doll system was fixed due to bugs. This modeling job was different. Even if he told her that he was a boy, would he still be accepted?

"Maybe she'll accept traps like you," Ichigo assures him. "But…you'll never know. We don't want to burden you, but the decision is up to you, Sango-chan."

The blue haired Hacka Doll looks at both of his girlfriends. He can't let his manager down so soon. Deep down, he LOVES cross dressing. His girlfriends accepted his true nature, but he doesn't want anyone else to know his most kept secret. If he told the manager now, thing would get pretty ugly. He gives a small smile and hugs them both.

"I'll go with…being a girl for a while," he says softly.

Niigo smiles back and kisses him on the cheek. "Then go for it, Sango-chan. We won't hold you back."

Ichigo takes her turn to kiss him. "Go with what you love most. That's what it matters."

Sango nods. "Thank you, Niigo…Ichigo."

"Now then, let's go get something to eat and come back to continue your modeling session," Niigo says.

The three exit the room to eat at a restaurant for the rest of the break and they come back to the modeling room just in time for Sango to get changed. This is the last photo shoot for the day before they are free to go home. And the manager has the perfect outfit for Sango to wear. He picks up a lovely black Chinese dress with black transparent stockings with garter straps along with a garter belt attached to his waist. He is also wearing black elbow gloves with black high heels. He goes up to the front with the manager swooning at Sango's appearance.

"You…look…FANTASTIC!" she exclaims. "It fits you magnificently! Now then, on with the shooting~!"

Sango, no longer feeling embarrassed, immediately does poses as the manager tells him to do. He sits on his behind with one hand on his bent right leg and the other on the floor just inches away and a small smile on his face. He then poses while turning his back on the camera with his hand behind his head and the other hand on his hip. And then for the last pose, he lies the floor with both of his legs bent just a little and once again, his hand on his forehead and the other on his abdomen. The camerawoman takes pictures from the front, back and side. The photo shoot turns out to be a huge success and the female manager is more than happy about it.

Right after the photo shoot, Sango is free to go home with his girlfriends. They exit the room and walk out of the building, already seeing that it's night time. They stop at the middle of the sidewalk to look up at the stars before Niigo turns toward her boyfriend with a smile.

"You did wonderful, Sango-chan," she says. "You'll be on the cover of every magazine soon."

"And when we do see you, we'll gladly buy that magazine so we can take a look at you every day~!" Ichigo says, hugging her boyfriend.

"It takes a couple days for the photos to process into the magazine, so Manager-san let you take a few days off until you get a call," Niigo says.

Sango nods. "Mm-hmm. I love modeling for the world to see, but I also love to spend time with you two."

"And Manager-san seems to understand that," Ichigo says. "She can see how much you love us so much, so like Niigo-chan said, she can have you take a break for a few days or so."

The three walk over towards a bench and sit down to watch the twinkling stars. Sango gently puts his ands on both of his girlfriends'. The female Hacka Dolls look down and smile at him as they kiss him on both sides of his cheeks. The soft-spoken Hacka Doll blushes, but closes his eyes with a small smile and rests his head on Niigo's shoulder. Ichigo rests her head on Sango's shortly after.


	10. Hands Off

**Chapter 10**

 **Hands Off**

The three main Hacka Dolls are walking together through town after helping out another client. They decided to take a little break by getting some fresh air and just spend time with one another. Sango is in the middle of his two girlfriends, holding both of their hands, making it look like he's a little "sister" walking with her two older ones. Niigo and Ichigo giggle at the thought of it, making Sango blush hotly in embarrassment.

"You two…" he groans.

"Sorry, we can't help it~!" Niigo laughs. "You DO look like a girl after all and we love treating you as our own sibling sometimes. So what people are thinking might be true."

"But still…"

Ichigo smiles at him. "Let it go, Sango-chan! Enjoy the gossips! We love it~!"

Sango sighs, but smiles shortly after while still blushing. He loves his two girlfriends very much, but they can be quite a handful sometimes. Heck, all three of them a handful when it comes to their misadventures together while trying to "advance" a person. Despite all that, the Hacka Dolls mean no harm and are just trying to help and learn about the real world.

Niigo lets out a soft happy sigh as she looks at her little boyfriend. "You hungry? I heard that there's a yummy restaurant on the other side of town. I want to try it out."

Sango nods. "Sure. I don't mind."

Ichigo raises her hand happily. "I'm in~!"

Niigo giggles. "Okay. Let's get on the train and go there then."

They walk towards the nearby station just in time for the train to arrive and passengers start to exit from it. The Hacka Dolls step inside and unfortunately, there is nowhere to sit, so they have to stand. But as soon as they get on board, many others crowd around them, making it hard for the three Hacka Dolls to feel comfortable. Sango on the other hand feels like he's getting squished due to his small size. When the doors close, the train immediately gets moving. The soft-spoken Hacka Doll tries to reach for his girlfriends' hands, but one person steps in front of him and he grunts under his breath. They were just a few inches away from him, bur it's hard to get by two big guys that are in front of him. And Niigo and Ichigo were feeling the same way. But those two big guys wouldn't move. Somehow…their attention is all on Sango.

The soft-spoken Hacka Doll realizes this and is starting to back away in fear due to their creepy perverted expressions on their faces.

"Well aren't you a little cutie?" one says.

"Why don't you hang with us, hm~?" the other overweight one says. "Who are you anyways?"

"I-it's none of your-" Sango starts to say, but he gets cut off from the first big guy.

"Wait a minute, you're one of the Hacka Dolls right? I've heard of you."

The fat one nods. "Then why don't you help us out? We can have lots of fun you know?" He takes Sango's wrist, but the soft spoken Hacka Doll yanks it away.

"I…I need to get by." He says as he looks over them to see Niigo and Ichigo struggling against the other passengers to get to their boyfriend. "Really, I need to…ah!" He starts to run past them, but gets grabbed by the wrist and held by the other.

"What a lovely flat chest you got there~" the fat one says.

"Stop it…please!" Sango cries trying to struggle to break free.

"Your voice is so cute too," the fat guy says. "Let's check down here too."

But before he can even reach Sango's sensitive area, he feels something hard on his head and then collapses to the floor. Sango gasps as he looks up to see Niigo lower her fist and turn to the other guy, glaring at him. Ichigo approaches him and slaps him across the face.

"Grow up!" she simply says and then they walk over towards their scared boyfriend to move to a different car, which fortunately has less people.

They take a seat and Niigo wraps her arms around her little frightened boyfriend.

"Sango-chan…" she whispers.

The soft spoken Hacka Doll can do nothing but bury his head into his busty girlfriend's chest, crying.

"N-Niigo….Ichigo…..he tried to…they tried to…" he shakes his head while shutting his eyes tightly with heavy tears spilling from his eyes. He has never experienced such things before and that terrified him so much that he wanted both of his girlfriend's comfort right now.

"Shhhh…it's okay," Niigo soothes him by stroking his long hair gently. "Shhhh…I'm here. We're here, Sango-chan."

Ichigo hugs him from the other side. "Don't cry. It's over, okay? Shhhh…"

Sango continues to cry from what happened earlier. He is so glad they his two girlfriends saved them just in time before things got ugly. His crying ceases after about 15 minutes and he is now sleeping on Niigo's lap. Niigo and Ichigo exchange looks and then look down at their boyfriend as the pink haired Hacka Doll strokes his hair.

"Poor little child," an elderly woman says.

The female Hacka Dolls turn to her who is sitting next to them.

"Did you see what happened?" Niigo asks.

"Oh, just barely," the elderly woman replies. "But I've heard of those two scoundrels. They've been nothing but trouble for the past few days, annoying girls and women left and right. They might be best friends who like to do that kind of stuff."

"I see…" Niigo looks back down at her boyfriend.

He is still sleeping peacefully. The pink haired Hacka Doll leans down to kiss his cheek and that seems to make him feel a bit better. The rest of the train ride is silent.

**Later**

After eating and sharing indirect kisses with one another, which cheered up Sango, they decided to take a little walk when they hear the news on television of the two same guys getting arrested for molesting girls, which was a relief for all three of them. However…

"Do you want to get on the train back home?" Niigo asks.

Sango shakes his head as he hugs his taller girlfriend. "Let's…just walk together for a bit longer. I still can't shake off what happened earlier."

Ichigo nods in agreement. "That's understandable. Here." She hugs her small boyfriend, pulls him close and kisses him on the lips briefly before pulling away.

Then Niigo gets her turn to kiss him for a moment. After pulling away, she caresses his cheek with a gentle beautiful smile on her face.

"Remember, Sango-chan," she says softly. "We're always here for you. We NEVER leave you behind because we love you so much."

Ichigo hugs him from the other side. "We're a team, so we got to stick together, right? And that means protecting each other too."

Sango looks back and forth at his two girlfriends. "Niigo…Ichigo…"

Niigo kisses his forehead. "We love you, Sango-chan. Very, very much."

Ichigo kisses him on the cheek. Sango smiles a small smile as happy tears spill from this eyes as he hugs Niigo tightly with Ichigo hugging him from behind.

"Thank you….for saving me…" he whispers.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, well ummmmm….let me just say stuff like this…happens. It just happens. I can't help but write that. Some people just aren't very nice. So ummmm…hope things weren't too serious.**

 **Thanks to those who reviewed, especially Mike Powell.**


	11. One Night

**Chapter 11**

 **One Night**

Sango can feel something squishing him, almost as if two round balls were on top of him and moving on their own as they bounce on his face. At least…that's what it looked like in a dream he's having.

In reality, Niigo's large breasts are squishing his face and cuddling him without knowing what's going on. She must be half asleep or something. It's about time Sango let her know what's happening right now before he suffocates.

"N-Niigo!" he cries as he tries to tap her. "Niigo…you're…crushing…me!"

Fortunately, the pink haired Hacka Doll opens her eyes and sits up while rubbing her eyes.

"Mmm….is it morning already?" she says softly. She looks down at her panting boyfriend. "Ah, Sango-chan! Are you alright?"

"I was just fine until you squished me with your large chest," Sango replies.

Ichigo wakes up upon hearing this. "Niigo-chan can sometimes be like that. And you know it, Sango-chan."

The soft spoken Hacka Doll sighs. Having to sleep together in one large bed is nice, but sometimes, it can be difficult, especially if you're with a busty girl like Niigo. Sango has dealt with it multiple times already, but even if he tells her to stop, he knows Niigo might not be able to control herself while sleeping.

"Sorry, Sango-chan," Niigo says with a nervous smile. "I know I'm dreaming, but in reality, I wouldn't do anything to hurt you. Besides, I sometimes think you're a pillow."

Sango deadpans at this. "That's who I am now? A pillow?"

"A cute little pillow~!" Ichigo adds with a finger in the air.

"Ichigo!"

"Hehe~! You're almost the same size as our three pillows here anyways," Niigo says. "Maybe even bigger."

"Niigo!"

Sango doesn't want this, not this late at night. But he doesn't want to hurt his girlfriends because of his scolding. So instead, he decides to do this. He wraps his arms around the busty pinkette and rests his head on her chest.

"If anyone is going to be a pillow…can YOU be my pillow…this time?" Sango says, blushing hotly.

Niigo is blushing as well from his request and the fact that his head is on her chest. But she smiles and pets him. "Of course, Sango-chan. Do whatever you like."

Ichigo hops on the other side of the bed and snuggles next to Niigo's left. "Then, I'll take this side~!"

"Ah….Ichigo-chan…" The pinkette gasps.

"Sango-chan can't hog you, you know~!" the blonde giggles. "This is perfect~!"

Niigo can't help but smile at both of them, so after kissing them on the forehead, the three Hacka Dolls snuggle under the covers and Sango and Ichigo snuggle close to their busty girlfriend.

"Good night, Niigo/Niigo-chan," Sango and Ichigo whisper in unison.

"Good night, Sango-chan…Ichigo-chan," Niigo whispers back.

Shortly after, the Hacka Dolls all fall fast asleep.


	12. Taking the Lead

**Chapter 12**

 **Taking the Lead**

Sango wakes up early in the morning, rubbing one of his eye and then stretches his arms. He then looks over to see his taller girlfriend, Niigo on his left and then Ichigo on his right. He then smiles a small smile as he gently strokes their hair with both of his hands, making the girls move a little, but still sleeping. It's been about 6 months since they were dating and helping out clients here and there. It may have been ups and downs during that time, but regardless, Sango loves them as much as they love him.

Niigo suddenly starts waking up, startling the young Hackadoll a little. "Mmmm…is it morning already?"

"Ah, s-sorry, did I wake you?" Sango says.

"No, it's fine," Niigo says as she caresses his cheek and gives him a kiss. "I don't mind."

Ichigo is the next to wake up. She stretches out her arms and turns toward the soft-spoken Hackadoll. "Oh, good morning, Sango-chan~!" She makes him turn around, cups his cheeks and gives him a brief kiss on the lips. "Hehe~! I felt like doing this. In fact, we always give each other 'Good Morning' kisses~!"

"Well then," Sango says as he cups the blonde's cheeks with a small smile. "Let me return the favor…to the both of you." He briefly kisses her on the lips, turns and does the same with the pink haired Hackadoll. When he's done, the girls giggle and both of them kiss him on both sides of his cheeks, making him blush heavily.

Niigo hugs him from behind. "Sango-chan, this has been a really fun time dating you. It's been so long since we've been dating."

"Mm-hmm."

"I agree~!" Ichigo says as she hugs him in front. "We'll never stop dating each other for as long as we live!"

"Mm-hmm."

Niigo giggles as she cuddles him in her arms, giving him kisses on the cheek and lips while tipping his chin to her level. This surprises him a little since this isn't what they usually do in the mornings, but it feels nice at the same time.

"N-Niigo…mmmm…chu…" he moans softly.

"Sango-chan…." she says softly as she continues kissing him, briefly pulling away to catch her breath and then do it over again.

Ichigo then gets her turn on giving him passionate kisses. Niigo lets go of him to let the blonde hug him and kiss him without hesitation before he has a chance to react. He returns it shortly after, but his body feels a little weak due to the kisses the girls were giving him, thus he couldn't really hold them in his arms. Once the blonde pulls away to catch her breath, Niigo goes in, wrapping her arms behind him, kissing his neck, making the blue haired Hackadoll gasp.

"Ah….N-Niigo…w-we're doing this…n-now?" he says.

"Mmmm…fufu~! I can't help myself, Sango-chan~" Niigo coos as she blows in his ear, making his body quiver a little. "You're just so cute I can't help myself~"

Ichigo giggles as she jumps in, hugging him again. "I couldn't agree more~!" She kisses him on the lips without hesitation again before he can react.

Sango is quite in a pinch right now. The two girls were ganging up on him and he really wasn't expecting this so early in the morning, not that he minded. But it would've been nice if they would just cool down a little to let him do the honors as well.

Ichigo pulls away to let Niigo tip his chin from behind and kiss him again with tongues dancing around each other with soft moaning being heard from both of them.

"N-Niigo…w-wait….mmmm…chu…." he moans.

"Sango-chan….mmmm…oh, Sango-chan…chu~"

However, he finds the strength to gently push her away and scoot back a little. HIs girlfriends look at him in concern.

"Is something the matter?" Ichigo asks.

"Ah! Are we being too rough on you?" Niigo gasps. "I'm sorry!"

Sango shakes his head, holding his forearm while looking down at the sheets. "It's not that…" He lets out a soft sigh. "Girls…I love you very much but…why…why do you always take the lead in this?"

"What do you mean?" Niigo asks.

"I um…I feel that I'm always second when it comes to kissing you and…and t-touching you and such," he explains. "You're being a little unfair…that's all."

Niigo giggles as she pets him like a puppy. "Silly, don't you know that YOU take the lead sometimes, too? You may not remember it, but you really DO take the lead in our kissing and when we make love, too."

"R-really?"

Ichigo nods happily. "Don't ever think that we're being unfair, Sango-chan. WE give you a chance to lead sometimes. You're just so small and cute that we can't help ourselves but do this to you."

"We've been dating for a long time," Niigo says. "So, there ARE some times where you take the lead. No doubt about it. Because you love us so much."

"Niigo…" Sango blushes at this with a small smile.

"So, let's do it right now~!" Ichigo says as she scoots next to Niigo. "How about YOU take the lead this time. We'll start all over from the top, okay~?"

"Ichigo…"

Niigo beckons him to come with her beautiful, gentle smile. "Hey, don't be shy. You've done this lots of times. We're letting you take the lead this time."

Sango smiles and nods happily. He crawls towards Niigo, wrapping his arms around her and kisses her on the lips. The pink haired Hackadoll immediately returns the embrace and the kiss at the same time. A few moans are heard here and there while tongues dance around each other. Sango is enjoying this already and the same goes for Niigo. She hugs his small frame tighter, but gently as she continues kissing him until she pulls away to catch her breath. Sango and Niigo gaze lovingly at each other before the soft spoken Hackadoll turns toward the blonde one. Ichigo happily spreads out her arms, signaling him to come hug her. He does so and kisses her on the lips. The blonde immediately returns it and both of them kiss passionately for as long as they wanted to.

Sango feels much better now that he's doing this. By the time he and Ichigo pull away, he scoots back to look at both of his girlfriends with a small smile.

"Thank you…Niigo…Ichigo…" he says softly. "I feel a lot better now."

Niigo giggles. "No problem. It was YOUR show to take this time."

Sango crawls toward the gentle Hackadoll, wraps his arms around her and rests his head on her chest, much to her surprise.

"Ah…what's wrong, Sango-chan?" she asks.

"Nothing," he says softly. "I just want stay like this…for a little while…"

The pink haired Hackadoll puts on a gentle smile as she strokes his hair. "Sango-chan…"

Ichigo hugs him from behind. "We love you, Sango-chan…."

And so, for the rest of the morning, the three main Hackadolls remain in each other's arms.


	13. Cheerleader Sango

**Chapter 13**

 **Cheerleader Sango**

"Ummmm…tell me why…I'm wearing…this?" Sango says as he looks down at his appearance.

They are outside of a school with a girls' volleyball team beside them, eagerly waiting for the soft-spoken Hackadoll to cheer for them. He is wearing a pink cheerleading outfit with white knee high socks and has yellow pom-poms in his hands. There is a star printed on his chest, and the skirt is short and frilly. He blushes in embarrassment as he looks at the 13 girls squealing and then at his two tall girlfriends, who are wearing boy's uniforms for some reason.

"Hey! Why the boy's clothing!? Flip it, will ya!?" Sango cries, flapping his arms wildly.

"Hehe~! They were the ones who chose you, not us," Niigo says. "We're just the bystanders for this one."

Sango groans. "And…this is how we should advance this group of girls…just me doing the cheerleading on my own…?"

Ichigo raises her arms and cheers. "You can do it, Sango-chan~! The girls are waiting for you!"

"Cheer for us!" all the girls say in unison. "Cheer, cheer, cheer~!"

The soft-spoken Hackadoll sighs. He has no choice does he? Niigo steps up from behind to help him out a little.

"Here, raise your arms like this," she says as she gently raises his arms. "Go up and down like so."

"L-like this?" He says as he does what she instructs.

"Mm-hmm. Just like that," the pink haired Hackadoll says. "You need to be more energetic when you do this, too. The girls need all the support from you."

"O-okay…"

Niigo lets go and gestures toward him. "There. Now you try."

Sango swallows hard and raises his left arm, waving it back and forth. "U-ummm…g-go Stars! Fight…fight, fight…Stars…go, go…go…"

"Come on!" Ichigo shouts, cupping her hands to her mouth. "Put some heart into it!"

He clutches the pom poms to his chest while blushing and looks down shamefully. "I-I'm sorry…"

Niigo and Ichigo could've sworn there is a sparkly background and twinkling as well.

"S-sooooo cute~!" Both Hackadolls swoon.

The volleyball girls feel the same way. They just can't take anymore of Sango's cuteness, so they faint, making the soft-spoken Hackadoll panic.

"Ah! A-are you okay!? Someone! Do something!" He turns toward his girlfriends, who are also passed out. "Girls!"

 ****Later****

The day of the game has arrived and the Stars are just getting pummeled. Sango is standing by with his pom poms in hand, watching. Niigo and Ichigo stand up and wave their arms.

"Sango-chan! It's time for you to shine!" the blonde says. "Go out there and show them your awesome cheering!"

"E-Eh!? U-ummm…o-okay…" Sango is a bit shy and nervous about this, but he has to do it for the team. Once both teams spread out to make room for the Hackadoll, he does he practiced.

He is enthusiastic, proud and puts a happy smile on his face as he raises his arms and jumps up and down to show excitement and happiness. The volleyball girls are amazed by his awesome performance. It's like he's sparkling and glowing that spread out throughout the room. And then, after he's done, as if by magic, the girls improved greatly. They hit, passed and spiked turn after turn, raising their points like crazy. The other team is stunned by this, not knowing what to do by this amazing performance by the girls. And pretty soon, when the timer sets off, the score is 19 to 10. The girls cheer loudly as they gather around Sango in a circle, work together to lift him up and toss him up and down.

"Sango! Sango! Sango!" they chant with each toss.

Niigo and Ichigo smile and exchange looks. They are really proud of his efforts tonight.

By the time the team leaves to go home, Sango changes into his usual attire, followed by his two girlfriends. Together, they exit the locker room and head outside.

"You were great, Sango-chan~!" Ichigo says as she pats him on the back.

"Th-thank you…" he replies softly.

"You really got the team pumped up," Niigo adds. "That's why they were improving so much."

Sango smiles his small smile as he blushes. "I felt the team needed my support. And thanks to you two, I did just that."

The girls stop and hug him from both sides.

"It was wonderful, Sango-chan," Niigo says. "We're very proud of you. You advanced the volleyball team."

"Indeed~!" Ichigo agrees.

"Thanks, Niigo and Ichigo."

With that, the girls kiss him on both cheeks.


	14. It's A Trap

**Chapter 14**

 **It's a Trap**

Sango sighs heavily as he waits by the train station. He is once again dressed as a girl, but in a school girl uniform. A black blazer with a red plaid skirt and black knee high socks. It wasn't his idea to dress like this, but his two girlfriends insisted on him cross-dressing again for their next date. He looks around to see that the station is quite crowded. It must be a busy day today considering that many people are around. He leans against the wall, looking at his watch constantly. The train is not supposed to arrive for 20 minutes and Sango is starting to get a little impatient. His two girlfriends are going to be late if they don't hurry up.

"Mou…" he mutters to himself. "What's taking them so long?" Honestly, putting on these uniforms shouldn't take that long. But…since they are girls, they may have to double check on their appearance and such. So…why leave him out in the crowded area?

All of a sudden, he hears two guys walk up to him. "Hey, girl. You alone?"

Sango looks up at the two guys, smiling at him. "Ah, n-no. Actually…I'm waiting for someone…"

One guy puts a hand on his shoulder, grinning. "Aw, don't be like that. Hang out with us~!"

"Yeah," the guy with the baseball cap says. "We'll have lots of fun together~!"

Sango frowns. He doesn't have time for this and his girlfriends will be arriving any minute. He starts to walk away when the two guys pin him against the wall, still grinning.

"Think you can run away from us, cutie~?" one guy says. "I don't think so."

"Come on, little girl," the one with the baseball cap says. "The fun begins now."

However, a couple hands grab both of the guys' wrists and quickly guide them between Sango's legs. As soon as they felt "it", color starts to disappear from their faces. They back away, trembling in fear as Niigo and Ichigo, who are also in school girl uniforms, step beside their boyfriend, grinning with their hands on their hips. The guys turn and run away screaming. Sango sighs in relief and turns to his girlfriends, who are wearing the same uniforms as he is.

"Thanks for saving me," he says.

"No problem~!" Ichigo says. "Seriously, they really need to lay their hands off of girls in general."

Niigo hugs him and strokes his long hair gently. "Especially if they are going after our poor little Sango-chan," she coos.

"Niigo…." the soft-spoken Hacka Doll groans. "You're embarrassing me…"

Ichigo hugs him from the other side, nuzzling her cheek against his hair. "No one touches our Sango-chan!"

Sango just smiles his small smile, feeling glad that he has two girlfriends that can protect him from harm. The train soon arrives and people start to exit as soon as the doors open. Niigo and Ichigo hold both of Sango's hands, smiling at him.

"Ready to climb aboard?" the pink haired Hacka Doll asks.

Sango looks back and forth at his tall, beautiful girlfriends and nods, smiling.  
"Yes."

And so, their date begins with a simple walk inside the train.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to write just a simple, common problem with anime traps. Hope you all enjoyed this short little story.**


	15. Swim Race

**Chapter 15**

 **Swim Race**

"YAAAAAAY~!" Ichigo cheers, pumping her fist up in the air. "School swimming pools are awesome~!"

Niigo steps toward the edge of the pool, looking up at the clear blue sky with the light wind blowing, making her hair sway gracefully. "Isn't it nice the principal let us use this?"

Sango comes out of the changing room, his face really red in embarrassment. "Why do I have to wear a one-piece school swimsuit, too?"

Niigo turns to her boyfriend with a gentle smile. "Aw, come on, Sango-chan~! All of us are here, alone. Together. There's no need to be embarrassed about this."

Sango dead pans. "Think again…" He turns his head towards a certain greenette coming out of the changing room.

Ichigo swiftly turns around and notices the hyper Hacka Doll. "Yongo-chan? What are you doing here!?"

"I thought I might take a swim here, too," the greenette says. "Besides, I need a break as much as you three, you know."

"Sure…" Sango groans.

Yongo wraps her arm around the soft-spoken Hacka Doll, pulls him closer and gives him a good noogie. "Awwwww~! Don't be like that! Let's have some fun!"

"Hey!" Ichigo says as she pulls him away. "Don't hog our boyfriend like that!"

"You've been with him every single day 24/7," Yongo says, shrugging. "Why not take a break from him for a while?"

"That is not fine by me," Ichigo growls. "Besides, I can't trust what you will do with him."'

"He'll be fine~" the greenette says, petting the little Hacka Doll like a puppy.

Niigo steps up towards the two. "Now, now, there's no use in arguing is there?"

Ichigo pouts adorably as she crosses her arms. "No, but…"

"I know what to do~!" Yongo says. "Let's settle this with a little race~? Me and Ichigo race one on one. If she wins, she'll have him. If I win, I'll have him. Sound good?" She gives a thumbs up at the blonde.

Niigo nods in agreement. "Seems fair, doesn't it?" She turns toward her boyfriend. "What do you think?"

"Mmm…okay…" the soft-spoken Hacka doll says.

Ichigo pumps her fists. "Alright! It's settled! Yongo-chan, you're going down!"

A few minutes later, Ichigo and Yongo are at the edge, stretching out their arms and legs a little to get warmed up. Niigo is in the middle as the referee. Sango is just in the back, hugging his knees, watching the race. Honestly, he has no idea what those two are capable of, especially Yongo. She may or may not have the skills of a good swimmer. But he will be rooting for his blonde girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" Niigo says putting her hand up. "Set…GO!"

Both Ichigo and Yongo dive in the water and begin with long, fast strokes. Ichigo can see that the greenette is determined to win, given that her strokes are much faster than hers. But the blonde will not give up. She pushes herself to do her strokes as fast as Yongo's. For as hyper as she is, she decides to use it to her advantage. Faster and faster her arms go until she is at the same distance as Yongo. The two bounce off the edge and then swim back toward the starting line. Sango stands up, seeing that the blonde is pulling ahead. He pumps up a fist, cheering for his girlfriend as well as Niigo cheering her on as well. This makes the blonde have a burst of energy, moving her arms at the fastest pace, leaving Yongo in the dust and then making it toward the edge. Niigo and Sango jump and down in happiness as Yongo swims toward the edge, exhausted.

"Wow, Ichigo," the greenette pants. "I didn't…know you had it in you…"

The blonde chuckles and puts her hands on her hips. "I've had my boyfriend and girlfriend cheer me on~! That's the power of love!"

"Dang it…"

Later on, Ichigo, Niigo and Sango are at the water. The pinkette is slowly guiding Sango along the water, holding both of his hands as they go. Since they know he cannot swim yet, they have to teach him a thing or two. Niigo and Ichigo take turns teaching him the basics and then letting him do the rest on his own. He learns quickly from those few lessons until he is exhausted from swimming a lot. While Yongo sits at a table under an umbrella, drinking some cold juice, Sango lies on Niigo's lap with Ichigo next to her, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Sure is a nice day out, isn't it?" the pinkette says.

"It sure is~" Ichigo says as she stretches her arms. "Kinda hot, but nice."

Sango rolls on his back, only to see her large breasts in front of him, blocking his view of the sky. Niigo looks down at him, giggling.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes.

"No, you're fine," Sango says as he rolls on his side again, getting himself comfortable. "I think I'm okay like this."

The pinkette strokes his hair gently, liking the feeling of it tickling her exposed thighs and all. Ichigo does the same and kisses his forehead.

"We love you, Sango-chan," both of the female Hacka Dolls whisper to him in unison.

He turns his head towards the two, smiling. "I love you too, Niigo and Ichigo." He manages to sit up and give them both a kiss on the lips briefly while cupping his hands on their cheeks.

They then spend the rest of the day, swimming and having fun with each other.


	16. In the Shower

**Chapter 16**

 **In the Shower**

The three main Hacka Dolls are done for the day, advancing yet another one of their clients and now it's night time, meaning that they will have to get ready for bed. However, Ichigo had a brilliant idea of where to stay for the night instead of their home base. So, they check into a love hotel and went to the 4th floor. The room is big with a bed that can fit all three of them, a large lamp, nice carpeting and a large bathroom as well. They turn towards each other, wondering who will take a bath first. Sango raises his hand quickly, so his two girlfriends let him go into the bathroom and shuts the door behind him.

He slides open the door to turn on the shower hose, strip off his usual clothing and then step into the shower while sliding the door closed. He stretches out his arms as he shampoos his long hair and scrubs his entire body. The warm water touching his body feels very nice and relaxing. However, he is unaware that his two girlfriends are entering the shower as well. Surprisingly, the inside of the shower fits all three of them, so it's perfectly fine. Niigo makes her first move by gently wrapping her arms around him with her large breasts touching his bare back, surprising him.

"N-Niigo!?" Sango gasps. "Wh-what are you doing here!? I was almost done!"

"Fufu, we just couldn't wait any longer," Niigo coos in his ear, stroking his hair gently and kissing his cheek. "We wanted to shower with you."

Ichigo hugs him from the front, smiling at him. "We hope you don't mind, Sango-chan~! Showering with you is better than showering by ourselves, and having us wait for one of us to finish."

Sango looks back and forth at his two girlfriends who are smiling at him. Honestly, he totally agrees with Ichigo right there. Rather than waiting for one of them to get out to dry off, do their hair and such, he would rather shower with his two girlfriends beside him. And he feels much more relaxed than he did before. Before he can do anything, Niigo takes his cheek to make him turn his head and connects lips with his, surprising him once again. Ichigo wraps her arms around his waist, kissing his neck as an opening for her. Sango relaxes his body, moaning through kiss after kiss with Niigo as their tongues meet and caress each other. They pull away to have another passionate kiss and then gaze at each other lovingly. The blonde keeps on tracing her hands on Sango's body, pecking his flat chest in all areas and then his cheek. When Ichigo and Niigo look at each other, the pinkette nods to her, letting her do the honors this time. The blonde obliges and cups both of his cheeks and leans in to kiss him on the lips. Sango closes his eyes, immediately returning the favor as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. Niigo takes her chance to embrace him from behind, squishing her breasts against his bare back and kiss his neck on the side and his lower neck and then his shoulder. Sango has never felt this good in his life, especially when all three of them are in the hot shower together. The three main Hacka Dolls pull away to look at each other as the steam reach past their waists towards their chests, covering them a little. But that doesn't stop them from having a look at their bodies and then embracing each other again. This time, Sango hugs Niigo resting his head on her chest with Ichigo hugging him from behind. They swap kisses over and over for as long as they want to. The warmth of the shower relaxes all three of them, enjoying their kiss swapping.

Once they were done showering and helping each other put on the shampoo and scrubbing each other's backs, they dry off, and put on white yutakas. Sango plops on the bed, face down.

"So warm~!" he sighs with bliss, making his two girlfriends giggle.

"Don't leave us left out~" Niigo teases as she sits next to him, petting his head like a puppy.

Ichigo sits on the other side of him, laughing. "This is great~! I'm glad we checked into this place~!"

"Me, too," Niigo agrees, leaning back and facing the ceiling. "We should do that more often when we're not helping out clients." She turns her head to notice Sango sitting up. "But what's most important…" She embraces him and pulls him closer. "Is that we are here with our dear little Sango-chan~"

The soft-spoken Hacka Doll blushes hotly. "Niigo…"

"That's right~!" Ichigo says as she embraces him from the other side. "We're his girlfriends. That's all that matters~!"

"Ichigo…"

Once again, all three of them swap kisses here and there, slowly stripping their yutakas and falling on the bed. Then…they made love for however long it is for the night. They touched each other like they never did before, and before long, it's late at night, and when the lights are off, all three Hacka Dolls are under the covers, still naked from making love to one another. Sango is in the middle, Ichigo is on the right and Niigo is on the left. He opens his eyes to look back and forth at his two girlfriends lying next to him.

"Niigo…Ichigo…" he whispers.

His voice is loud enough to wake the both of them. Niigo gives her gentle, beautiful smile as she caresses his cheek.

"Sango-chan…" she whispers back.

Ichigo scoots closer to him. "Our dear little Sango-chan~"

They share one last swap of kisses before falling fast asleep. Niigo and Ichigo's arms are around Sango with smiles on their faces. Sango is smiling as well and he is happy.


	17. Washing It Away

**Chapter 17**

 **Washing it Away**

There is silence in their private room in the Hacka Doll base. Sango has just come back from helping out another client, but he doesn't look to happy about the results. Ichigo and Niigo could tell that the outcome might have gone wrong. They sit as close to him as possible to hear what he has to say. He is already in tears and can feel a lump in his throat from trying not to cry in front of his girlfriends.

"Sango-chan…" Niigo whispers.

"N-Niigo…Ichigo…" Sango lets out a shaky voice as his body trembles, clenching his fists on his lap. It's hard to tell them what really happened, but he can't get over the incident that happened with his client. "He…that man…he….v-violated…me…he touched me…forcefully…"

"Oh, Sango-chan…" Niigo gently hugs him as well as Ichigo hugging him from the other side.

It is then that Sango cannot hold it back and sobs hard on Niigo's chest. "I was scared! S-so…sc-scared!"

Niigo gently strokes his long blue hair while Ichigo just hugs him tightly. The soft-spoken Hacka Doll just keeps on sobbing his heart out from his two girlfriends understanding and comforting him the best they can. Apparently, this man that Sango was trying to help out did not seem like he was a kind person. Instead, he was selfish and decided to violate the poor young Hacka Doll.

The crying lasts for about 15-20 minutes with his two girlfriends comforting him the whole time. By the time the crying ceases to only sniffles, Sango lifts up his head toward the pink haired Hacka Doll. Both gaze at each other for about a minute or so. Niigo caresses her boyfriend's cheek while wiping a tear off of his cheek.

"N-Niigo…Ichigo" Sango whispers. "Please…comfort me…."

The pinkette nods firmly. "We will. We will wash everything away to make you forget about that man. You won't even remember his kiss by the time we're done."

In an instant, Niigo presses her lips against his and immediately deepens the kiss. Sango doesn't resist at all and lets the taller Hacka Doll kiss him for as long as she likes. The pink haired girl wraps her arms around his small body tightly as the kissing continues, both of their tongues meeting and then soft moans are heard from both of them. Once they pull away, Ichigo takes Sango's cheek to make him face her way and kisses him as well. They do the same thing that he did with Niigo only it lasts for a couple minutes longer. While they are kissing, Niigo hugs him from behind, kissing the side of his neck, give it a few licks before moving on to kissing his cheek, then nibbling on his earlobe, making him quiver a little, but is distracted by Ichigo's kissing. When he and the blonde pull away, Niigo has her turn on kissing him while Ichigo plays around with his body gently. She rubs her hands on his chest down to his tummy down to his thighs as gently and cautiously as possible while he and Niigo kiss. The cycle repeats a couple more times as they go.

For Sango, this is total bliss. Much better than that man he encountered earlier. He can feel their gentle touch over and over as they go until they pull away to gaze at one another. No words can be said at this point. All the three Hacka Dolls can do is kiss and kiss as many times as they want to. Most of all, those kisses are all for Sango.

They pull away for one last time to gaze lovingly at each other.

"Sango-chan," Niigo says.

Sango only responds by hugging the taller, beautiful Hacka Doll, resting his head on her chest. "Thank you…Niigo…Ichigo…"

The pinkette puts on a gentle smile as she pets him. "It's the least we can do to wash all the pain away."

Ichigo hugs him from behind. "We're a team, right? So, we have to help one another because we love each other."

Sango nods as he closes his eyes with a small smile on his face. "Yeah…"

Ichigo and Niigo exchange looks and let out soft giggles.

"He feels a lot better now," Niigo says as she looks down at her small boyfriend.

"Of course he does," the blonde replies as she strokes his hair. "We're his girlfriends after all."

The pinkette giggles and then turns back to kiss his forehead and whispers in his ear, "We love you, Sango-chan."

"Very much," Ichigo finishes as she kisses him on the cheek.


	18. A Possible Future

**Chapter 18**

 **A Possible Future**

Sango looks through a magazine one afternoon, flipping through pages that aren't really interesting. His two girlfriends, Niigo and Ichigo, are out helping out another client and due to him oversleeping, he was unable to come with them today. It's been an hour or so since they were gone, so he did what he does best: play video games and laze around all day. He turns to another page when he sees a girl in a beautiful wedding dress, holding a bouquet. He leans closer to get a better look. The frilly dress the maiden has on, plus the bridal veil looks so beautiful on her. He then pictures his girlfriends wearing the same wedding dress as the girl. He cannot help but think about the future and how it may turn out if they were to get married. Would it be possible?

"We're back~!" Ichigo calls as they walk in the room.

"Ah…w-welcome back!" Sango quickly tosses the magazine aside, but it drops to the one page he's looking at earlier.

"That client was so cute~!" Niigo squeals. "She's just a little girl who needs company."

"So, we played with her," Ichigo adds. "It was a lot of fun~!"

Niigo looks over toward the fallen magazine and picks it up. "What's this?" She examines the page and stares at the wedding dress the girl is wearing. "A wedding dress?"

"Ah…it's…it's nothing…" Sango stutters, blushing heavily.

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo grabs the book to study the page too. "This is a magazine for people who are planning to get married!" She turns toward her boyfriend. "Sango-chan…are you getting married?"

"Eh!? W-well um….yeah…" He answers honestly. "I was…th-thinking about it, though…m-marrying the two of you…"

Ichigo can't hold it back any longer as she tackle hugs him. "Ohhhhh, you're SOOOOO adorable, Sango-chan~!"

"I-Ichigo!" Sango cries. "Not so loud!"

Niigo giggles as she picks up the book that the blonde dropped. "So~? When's the wedding ceremony, hm~?"

"Eh!? Wh-what do you mean?" Sango says. "D-don't tell me we're getting married right now!"

"Don't worry. I'm only joking," the pinkette kisses his forehead. "Besides, I think it's nice that you're thinking about our wonderful future since we became a threesome."

It is then that Sango realizes something. He frowns and turns away from his girlfriends a bit, making them concerned. "Niigo…Ichigo…is it possible for Hacka Dolls to get married? Even…as young as I am…with the two of you?"

Niigo just giggles and pets him like a puppy. "Silly, don't say such things. Anything is possible if you put your mind to it." She walks over to him to embrace him. "We love you, Sango-chan. To be honest, both of us were thinking of the future as well. Getting married to you…it will be like a dream come true."

"That's right~!" the energetic blonde hugs him from behind. "So, don't worry about it, Sango-chan! The three of us can get married when the time comes~!"

Sango looks back and forth at his two taller girlfriends with a small smile. "You're right. Thank you, you two."

Both Ichigo and Niigo lean in to kiss both of his cheeks, making him blush heavily, but he doesn't care. He immediately returns the favor by kissing them both on the cheeks as well.


	19. Maid Service

**Chapter 19**

 **Maid Service**

"WELCOME BACK, MASTER~!" Niigo and Ichigo exclaim in unison, bowing to their next customers.

"W-welcome back…M-Master…" Sango stutters, blushing heavily as he bows with his shaking legs about to give in. He can't believe he is doing this just for the sake of advancing the business. Niigo and Ichigo didn't mind at all when their boss hired the three. But for Sango, dressed in a skimpy French Maid outfit, feels like crawling inside a hole right now.

"What's the matter, Sango-chan?" Ichigo asks, jumping towards him.

"This is what's the matter!" the soft-spoken Hacka Doll holds up the skirt. "You know I'm a boy, right? Why the skimpy maid outfit? Heck, it barely fits Niigo!"

"Whatever do you mean~?" the tall pinkette grins with her large breasts jiggling at the movement.

Sango turns around, blushing heavily. "N-never mind! Just forget it!"

Ichigo just links arms with his. "Awwwww, come on, Sango-chan~! Be happy that we got this job~! We're attracting customers left and right!"

"Niigo is the one attracting all the attention!" Sango counters. "I mean look at her!"

Ichigo turns to see the tall pinkette just smiling, greeting customers left and right. She can see that their eyes are glued to her large chest, jiggling about at every movement, even after bowing.

"Yeah, but WE'RE working hard, too, Sango-chan~!" the blonde says. "We can't let Niigo-chan do all the work here~!"

"Th-that's true, but…"

"Look! More customers!"

Sango sighs heavily. He honestly didn't want to do this, but considering he cross-dresses most of the time, it's not a big deal for him. However, it's embarrassing for him most of the time. And this is one of those instances. He greets the next set of customers and then goes off to take their orders. Many people think he's a girl because he's dressed like that. Then again, that's what traps like him appear to be.

The three main Hacka Dolls do their job as maids for the rest of the afternoon until it's closing time. They walk into the locker room to get changed, but they didn't want to change just yet. Sango looks at them in confusion as they casually approach him with a smile.

"Our shift is over, right?" he says. "Don't you want to change?"

"Not…quite yet~" Niigo says. "I want to stay in this for juuuust a bit longer."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Ichigo hugs him from behind. "You know EXACTLY what we mean~!"

 _Oh, no…_ Is all what Sango can think at this point. Niigo gently takes his hand, takes him over to a nearby bench. The three of them take a seat and the tall pinkette caresses his cheek. Sango doesn't move a muscle as he looks into Niigo's beautiful eyes. He can't resist staring at them, like Niigo's eyes are hypnotizing him.

It is then that she leans in to kiss the soft spoken Hacka Doll on the lips, wrapping one arm around his waist, pulling him closer. Ichigo wraps her arms around him from behind, kissing the side of his neck, up to his cheek.

"Niigo…Ichigo….chu…haaaah…." Sango can't help but let those two girls do what they please, kissing and touching him here and there. He wraps his arms around the tall pinkette while returning the kiss as Ichigo continues to kiss and touch his neck down to his shoulder.

They keep making out until they pull away to catch their breath. Sango lets out a heavy sigh and smiles.

"That…was…amazing…" he breathes.

"Hehe~! We knew you'd love it~" Niigo says, petting him like a puppy. "We're your girlfriends, after all~"

"Oh, yes~!" the energetic blonde agrees. "We can kiss and touch Sango-chan as much as we want, whenever we want~! It's our call!"

"Your call only?" Sango dead pans.

"Just kidding~!" Ichigo hugs him again. "It'll be your call too, don't worry~!"

"Oh, you…" The soft-spoken Hacka Doll can't help but smile.

His two girlfriends just hug him from both sides, kissing him both on the cheeks. Them making out while wearing maid outfits is not so bad after all. As long as he is with the two of them, everything is okay.


	20. You Mean to Me More Than Anything

**Chapter 20**

 **You Mean More to me Than Anything**

"Whew~!" Ichigo says as she and Niigo arrive at their home base, into their bedroom with the large bed. "Another problem solved. I guess we advanced that person right?"

"Only if we helped him with delivering pizza and such, right?" Niigo says. "I don't think we did much, though."

They turn to see Sango lying on the bed, sleeping like a baby. To their surprise, he is wearing a school girl's uniform. It consists of a dark blue blazer with a white buttoned shirt underneath, a rainbow plaid skirt and black knee high socks. Niigo giggles as she casually walks over to shake her boyfriend awake.

"Sango-chan~" she coos. "We're home."

The soft spoken Hacka Doll shuffles a little as he moans and his eyes flutter open to see his taller, busty girlfriend looking down on him with a sweet smile.

"Ah…welcome home," he says as he sits up and stretches out his arms.

Ichigo sits beside him. "So, what up with the school uniform?"

"Oh, I bought that for him recently," Niigo answers. "I guess he wanted to try it on finally and went to sleep afterwards~?" She says the last part with a giggle, putting her hand to her mouth.

"Niigo!" Sango blushes heavily.

"Ehehehe~! Ohhhhh, I see!" Ichigo says. "Well, you look darn cute in that uniform. Makes you look more girly than ever~!"

"Ichigo!"

"It's true~" Niigo says.

Sango buries his head in his hands to hide his blush. "You're embarrassing me…"

Niigo wraps her arms around him while giggling. "Oh, Sango-chan. Why do you have to be so adorable~?"

Sango groans as he rests his head on his busty girlfriend's chest. For as long as he can remember, they've been going out for a long time. Whenever they had free time after helping a client, they would go on dates together every now and then. Then, after that, they would bathe together and then sleep on the large bed together. Things have never changed the whole time they were dating. And for Sango, he is extremely happy about that since he's got 2 girlfriends by his side. He looks up at his taller girlfriend with a smile on his face, which Niigo returns the smile and pets him like a puppy.

"What is it, Sango-chan?" she says, softly. "Something on your mind?"

"Nothing," he says as he rests his head on her chest again. "I love you…Ichigo…Niigo."

"We love you too, Sango-chan," Niigo says.

"You know?" Sango says. "We've been dating for quite a while now, haven't we?"

Ichigo nods in agreement. "Ahhhhh, yes. It's been a VERY long time. Time flies by, doesn't it?"

Niigo does the same. "But our love for each other never changed. And that's a good thing~"

Sango snuggles closer to his girlfriend while the blonde plops on the bed to hug him from behind. Niigo looks down on her boyfriend, stroking his hair gently.

"But you know what?" the pinkette continues. "Sango-chan…before we became a threesome, both of us thought of you as a cute little brother."

"Eh?" Sango sits up a little. "Y-you really mean that?"

"Of course~!" Ichigo replies. "How long have we been working together like this? We always stick together no matter what! Like I said, we're a team!"

Sango smiles as he looks at both of his girlfriends. "You want to know something? I always thought of you two as my big sisters. So, we're pretty much like a family if that's what we're going for."

Ichigo brightens. "THAT'S RIGHT! A family! Oh, my gosh, that's SOOOO CUTE~!"

Niigo giggles. "We may be a threesome pair, but we still treat each other like family. That's all that matters."

The soft spoken Hacka Doll nods as he sits up and puts his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Niigo…" Both of them stare into each other's eyes for what it seems like minutes before Sango leans in to kiss her on the lips.

The pinkettte immediately returns it, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend. Ichigo puts her arms around his waist, kissing the side of his neck, making him flinch a little, but still manage to kiss his taller girlfriend. He then pulls away to give Ichigo a kiss on the lips as well, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and kissing her deeper, making their tongues meet and caress each other with soft moans being heard. They then pull away for Niigo to have her turn on kissing. The kissing continues a few more times before Niigo gently lies Sango down on the bed with her being on top and kissing him there. Ichigo watches while lying down on the side, smiling. Once the two pull away, the two of them pull away, staring into each other's eyes.

"Niigo," he whispers as he caresses her cheek.

"Oh, Sango-chan…" the pinkette swoons, resting her head on his hand while putting hers on his. "I love you so much."

"Same here!" Ichigo scoots beside him with Niigo plopping down on the other side. "There is no one else in the world we would love besides you~!"

"Ichigo…" Sango smiles as he blushes. "You two mean more to me than anything. And I want to be with you girls forever."

Niigo and Ichigo brighten and hug him tighter.

"Sango-chan, you're so sweet~!" the pinkette says.

"We want to be with you forever, too~!" Ichigo adds. "Forever and ever~!"

Sango returns the embrace by wrapping his arms around both of his girlfriends. Indeed, in their hearts, they meant it. They WILL be together forever because they are a team and it's going to stay that way for a long, long time.


	21. I want to Touch You

**Chapter 21**

 **I Want to Touch You**

"I'm back," Niigo greets her boyfriend as soon as she comes in the bedroom.

"Welcome back, Niigo," Sango greets back as he puts down the manga he's reading. He is wearing yet another cute outfit, which is a tanned buttoned up shirt with a red short skirt and black thigh high stockings. Something that Niigo bought for him a while ago. "Ah, where's Ichigo?"

"Apparently, she wanted to buy some more stuff at the store," the pinkette replies, sweat dropping. "She'll be back in about 20 minutes or so." She takes something out of the bag. "But…I bought some chocolate bars."

Sango gasps happily as he pops up out of bed. "Really!?"

"Mm-hmm! All three of them. We can eat them as soon as Ichigo-chan gets home."

"Ehhhhh…" Sango whines.

"Now, now," Niigo says, petting him like a puppy. "You need to learn to be patient."

"Fine."

Both sit on the bed for more than 5 minutes. Sango easily gets bored of waiting and scoots closer to his busty girlfriend until their shoulders touch. He clings onto her while blushing heavily while Niigo tilts her head in confusion.

"What is it, Sango-chan?" she asks.

"touch you…" he says, quietly.

"Eh?"

"I…I said…I want to touch you!" Sango says, a little louder while shutting his eyes tightly.

"Hehe! What brought this on?" Niigo pets him like a puppy again. "Manga again?"

"Sort of. I mean, I know we've been doing this for a while, but I just…ummm…m-mou! I don't want to say it! It's embarrassing!" He buries his head in his hands to hide his blush.

"Fufu~! You can be so cute sometimes~" Niigo giggles. "But tell me…what were you trying to say?"

"Every time…I look at you…you're just so…darn sexy…with that outfit of yours," Sango explains. "No…it's not just that, but I'm also attracted to your chest. It's like it's calling for me to touch it."

Niigo blushes from this, but just smiles and kisses him on the forehead. "Silly, you're my boyfriend, Sango-chan. You can touch me or Ichigo-chan whenever you want. That's why we make love, right? So, why are you so worried?"

Sango looks up at his taller girlfriend. She is right about that. During those times they made love, Sango HAS touched his two girlfriends before. It shouldn't really be an issue for him anymore, but sometimes, it's embarrassing to even think about it, especially when it comes to Niigo. In an instant, he puts his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, staring directly into her beautiful eyes.

"S-Sango-chan?" Niigo gasps.

"Niigo…" Is all he can whisper before he kisses her on the lips.

He deepens the kiss shortly after and gently pushes her on the bed with her legs dangling on the edge. Tongues meet and caress each other with soft moans coming from mostly Niigo. Sango moves his hand toward her breast to grope it a little, moving it in circles a couple times while he moves his other hand to caress her exposed thigh, moving it downwards a little towards her black thigh high stocking. The kissing continues before they briefly pull away to catch their breath and then Sango dives in for another. Niigo doesn't get a chance to react, but immediately returns the kiss and embrace him while they make out.

As soon as they pull away again, both of them stare at each other lovingly for what it seems like minutes. Sango puts on a serious expression as he caresses her cheek, saying nothing for a moment before diving down to kiss the side of her neck, hearing a sexy moan from Niigo. He gropes her breast once more as he kisses, licks and sucks on her neck and then towards her chest to kiss that part as well. Niigo has her hands at her sides, relaxed and not resisting to his gentle touches. She cannot help but love the way he does this. He kisses her chest, neck and then cheek before pulling away and staring lovingly into her eyes.

"Niigo, are you okay?" he asks.

"Y-yes…haaaaah…" She breathes. "That was…amazing…." She sits up and puts her hands on his shoulders, gently pushing him on the bed. "Now then, shall I return the favor~?"

"Eh!?" Sango gasps.

"It's only fair, right~?"

Sango blushes heavily, but smiles as he holds out his arms. "Yes, Niigo. Go ahead."

The pinkette giggles as she dives in to kiss him on the lips. He wraps his arms around his busty girlfriend, letting her breasts press against his flat chest. She returns the embrace while deepening the kiss. Soft moans are heard while doing this, plus Niigo cuddling with her small boyfriend with lyrical giggles here and there. As they pull away, Sango smiles as he lets out a soft laugh.

"Niigo…haaah…I'm so happy~" he says.

"I'm glad, Sango-chan~!" Niigo says. "I'm very glad! I love you! I love you so much!"

They embrace each other and kiss and cuddle each other again. For Sango, this is the happiest moment of his life. He kisses and caresses his taller girlfriend like there's no tomorrow and Niigo doing the same with her cute, small boyfriend. That is when they hear the door open.

"Niigo-chan? Sango-chan?" Ichigo says as she just stands there, staring at her two fellow Hacka Dolls.

Both the pinkette and bluenette stop what they are doing and just stare at their leader.

"Uhhhh…welcome home….Ichigo-chan," Niigo says sweat dropping.

"Mou! Why are you two having all the fun!?" Ichigo whines, dropping the bag and flailing her arms. "You were enjoying yourselves without me!? That's no fair!"

Sango sits up and walks over towards the blonde, putting his hands on her chest. "It's okay…Ichigo." He leans in to kiss her briefly on the lips. "I want to touch you too. We were just about done anyways."

"Puuuuu…fine. Go ahead and finish your make out session. Don't make me wait too long, you hear?"

The two Hacka Dolls nod and turn towards each other while Ichigo sits in the middle of the bed, watching. They embrace one another and give each other one last heartwarming, passionate kiss before pulling away and hugging each other tightly.

"I love you, Sango-chan," she whispers.

"Me, too, Niigo," Sango whispers back.

"Now then, let Ichigo-chan have the fun."

"Roger that."

Ichigo brightens as Sango approaches his energetic girlfriend, wraps his arms around her and kisses her on the lips. However, being the hyper Hacka Doll that she is, she hugs him tightly while pushing him down and kissing him intensely. Sango's eyes widen at this for a bit, surprised that Ichigo really wants this, but returns the kiss, embracing her tightly. Niigo watches as she puts her hand on her cheek, staring lovingly at this wonderful scene. Sango and Ichigo continue kissing when the blonde starts moving her hand up his exposed thigh and pulls away to kiss and lick the side of his neck.

"Hyah…" Sango whines.

"Ah, does it feel good~?" Ichigo coos in his ear. "I can do more, if you'd like~"

"Please…" the soft spoken Hacka Doll says. "But…be gentle."

"Will do~!"

The blonde dives in for another kiss, but not before unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his chest, licking it a little and running her hand on his exposed thigh again. Sango bites his lip to prevent himself from moaning so loudly, but he can't help himself. He raises his hand touch his girlfriend's breast, grope it a little before running his hand on her behind, groping it a little before moving it down towards the back of her thigh and rubbing it. Niigo cups one hand to her mouth at this sight, but giggles, as she has seen him do this before. The kiss lasts a bit longer than him and Niigo's, but the pinkette doesn't care. Both he and Ichigo pull away to look directly into each other's eyes.

"That was amazing!" Sango says. "I loved it!"

"Ehehehe~! Glad you enjoyed it, Sango-chan~!" Ichigo says, kissing him on the cheek.

"Now then, shall we do it all together~?" Niigo suggests as she flips her hair and comes over towards her boyfriend from the other side.

"Yes, yes!" Ichigo says happily. "But this time…" She leans towards her boyfriend's ear. "Let's go ALL the way~"

Sango just smiles and holds up his hands. "Yes. Please, Niigo….Ichigo…make love to me~"

And so, the three main Hacka Dolls indulge their love towards each other for the rest of the afternoon. And all of them enjoyed it to the fullest.


	22. What makes you happy, Makes Me Happy

**Chapter 22**

 **What makes you happy, Makes Me Happy**

It's late at night. The three main Hacka Dolls are sound asleep with Sango in the middle, Niigo on the left and Ichigo on the right. However, the soft spoken Hacka Doll's eyes flutter open. He's only been asleep for 15 minutes when he just suddenly woke up. It's not like he's having a nightmare or anything, but things have been on his mind for a while, like him having two girlfriends who are slightly older and taller than him. And him, looking like a girl and being the youngest of the Hacka Dolls, what would other people think of him? Not that anyone would notice they are in a relationship anyways, but sometimes, he can't help but think about it.

Letting out a soft sigh, it's loud enough for Niigo to hear and wake up. "Mmmm…Sango-chan? Is something the matter?"

The blue haired Hacka Doll turns toward his taller, busty girlfriend. "Ah….Niigo…I, ummm…"

The pinkette gently takes her boyfriend's hands in hers. "It looks like something is on your mind. Go on. You can tell me."

Sango's eyes look away for a bit, biting his lip. "Y-you know how we are in a relationship right now? I was, ummm…thinking about if some people found out about it. Would they…think ill of us?"

Ichigo wraps her arms around her boyfriend, curious to hear all this from him. "Aw, why is that, Sango-chan? No one's ever going to find out anyways. We're always with our clients one or two times, no matter where we go."

Niigo giggles as she pets her boyfriend like a puppy. "No one will know, unless they catch us. And if they do, we'll just say we're in a relationship. No one will tell us otherwise what we can and can't do."

"Niigo," Sango whispers with a small smile on his face.

"It doesn't really matter what other people think anyways," Ichigo adds. "All that matters is that both of us love you very much."

"Ichigo~" Sango says.

Niigo caresses his cheek with a soft, gentle smile. "Whatever makes you happy, makes us happy. I know this because you're enjoying being in a relationship with the both of us. Nothing will ever change. Not ever."

Sango nods as he buries his head into her chest. "Okay. Thank you, Niigo…Ichigo. I feel a lot better."

"Fufu~! You're so cute, Sango-chan~!" Niigo giggles, hugging him in her arms.

The blonde Hacka Doll scoots closer to snuggle closer to him. "We love you very much, Sango-chan."

And so, for the rest of the night, the Hacka Dolls have a good night sleep, dreaming good dreams together.


	23. Ice Skating

**Chapter 23**

 **Ice Skating**

Sango wraps his arms around himself, shivering from the cold. It's snowing outside and…like always, he's wearing a cute girly outfit. This time he's wearing a sweater dress with thigh high stockings and boots with a blue coat over it and a scarf around his neck. Niigo is wearing a long brown coat with a brown sweat shirt, black skirt and black boots. Ichigo is wearing a long gray coat with a gray sweater underneath, black jeans and boots with a scarf around her neck. They are taking a nice long walk after helping out another client.

It's only been 15 minutes since they've been outside, but Sango still feels cold. He tries blowing on his hands to at least warm himself a little, but Niigo takes notice and gently pulls him closer to her, hugging him tightly.

"There, is that better~?" she says.

Sango nods as he presses his head against her chest. "Yes…thanks…"

Ichigo looks around after stopping for a moment. "Hmmmm….oh! Hey, Niigo-chan, Sango-chan! Look, there's an ice rink over there!"

Sango and Niigo look up to notice a large building right across from where they are and many people are entering.

"An ice rink?" Niigo questions. "Do you want to go there?"

"Yes, yes!" the hyper blonde says, turning toward her girlfriend and boyfriend. "I've always wanted to skate with the two of you~!"

"Well, we HAVE learned to skate a little bit when helping out a client one time," the pinkette says. "So, let's go."

"Yay~!"

The three main Hacka Dolls walk across the street, enter the building and go to the counter to rent some skates. However, once they get there, they notice someone very familiar running the shop.

"How's it going, everyone~?" Yongo says. "What would you like?"

"Yongo-chan!?" all three main Hacka Dolls say in unison.

"Yep, it's me~!" the greenette says.

"What are you doing here?" Niigo asks.

"I just decided to work here," Yongo says. "Besides, there's nothing better to do, so I took the job. Say, if you want skates, I can give them to you for free since you're my friends."

"Eh? Really~?" Ichigo says excitedly.

"Ah…no, you don't need to do that," Niigo says, waving her hand.

"No, no~! I insist~!" the greenette takes out three pairs of skates and lays them on the counter. "Besides, you three are so eager to skate out there. So, have fun~!"

"Thanks, Yongo-chan~!" the blonde takes one pair and heads out.

Yongo grins and eyes the two remaining Hacka Dolls. "Go on, go on~! Don't wanna keep her waiting~"

"Oh, okay." Niigo says as she grabs a pair, but leaves some coins on the counter. "I'll just leave these here, okay?"

Sango takes the last pair. "Come on, Niigo."

"Coming!" The pinkette says as she follows her little boyfriend towards the ice rink and on the bench where Ichigo is, tying her skates with the rest of the people. There are about 10 people already on the rink, skating around in circles while music is playing.

Niigo and Sango take a seat and put on their own skates before standing up to join Ichigo at the rink. Sango can feel his legs wobbling already just from stepping onto the ice, especially when taking baby steps. Niigo and Ichigo take notice, so both of them get on each side and take one hand in theirs. Sango looks up at his two girlfriends back and forth and then sighs in relief.

"Thank you," he says.

"No problem," Niigo says. "Here, let us help you okay?"

Sango nods.

"We'll start off slow," Ichigo adds. "Now, let's go."

Both of the female Hacka Dolls begin to slowly glide while holding their boyfriend's hand, guiding him. Sango slowly and cautiously takes some baby steps, following his two girlfriends, glancing down at his feet every now and then. Niigo looks down at him and giggles at how cute he is just making sure he doesn't fall over as they are guiding him. Sango decides to go a bit faster, so he moves his feet back and forth. Ichigo and Niigo look back to notice him improving just a bit.

"That's it, Sango-chan~" the blonde says. "Keep going at your own pace! You're doing great~!"

Sango blushes and gives a small smile. He keeps on moving his feet at his own pace, getting better and better as he goes on. Niigo and Ichigo smile at each other and take him toward a corner of the rink and stop there. Sango looks around and faces his two girlfriends while tilting his head in confusion.

"Why did we stop here?" He asks.

Niigo cups both of her hands to his cheeks while leaning down to his level. "I think you know why~"

"E-ehhh…mmmph!" Before he can say anything else, his lips are already connected with hers. His body soon relaxes shortly after and wraps his arms around his taller, busty girlfriend. Ichigo watches with a smile on her face as the two are making out.

Sango and Niigo pull away to catch their breath and gaze into each other's eyes. He raises his hand to caress Niigo's cheek, go on his tippy toes to kiss her on the cheek, making her blush and giggle softly. Ichigo puts her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and immediately presses her lips against his before he could say anything. Tongues caress each other inside each other's mouths with a few moans coming from both of them, making Sango embrace his blonde haired girlfriend, enjoying this moment as much as he did with Niigo. He hasn't realized that he's still on his feet on the ice while making out the whole time until Niigo taps his shoulder with a giggle.

"Sango-chan~" she says. "You didn't fall even once while making out with us~"

"Eh?" Sango looks down at his feet and his legs aren't wobbling at all. "Oh, wow!"

"Hahaha! Now you notice~?" Icihgo laughs.

The soft-spoken Hacka Doll stifles a giggle while Niigo smiles at him while taking his hand.

"Shall we keep going a bit longer?" she asks.

Sango nods. "I would love to~"

"I'm in!" The hype blonde Hacka Doll agrees.

The three of them nod in approval and then continue skating together with Sango in the middle, Niigo on his right and Ichigo on his left, both of the girls guiding him along for another hour.


End file.
